Mending Love:Love is Chaos
by atomicpuffin
Summary: (Sequel to Mending Hearts:Fluttercord) Discord discovers that love is more chaotic than cotton candy clouds. Determined to prove his worth to the mare he loves, Discord tries to ensure her eternal happiness. His patience is tried many times in their marriage, but in the end his love for her shines through bringing the two closer together. Who ever said love wasn't chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Mending Hearts, if you have not read the first one you'll need to go read it first.**

**Okay guys here it is! I'm actually REALLY nervous about this one. Mending Hearts got so much praise and love I'm even more afraid of messing this one up. So this is all about Discord and Fluttershy as they prove marriage isn't easy, but when you love each other you make it work...Well let's get started on this emotional roller coaster than! Please enjoy and review *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

He took in a deep breath and smiled. Roses...He pulled the sleeping mare tighter against him. He didn't want to wake her, she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He kissed the top of her head, she was the most beautiful mare in Equestria and yet she had fallen in love with him. The thought never ceased to amaze him.

She began to stir, so he wrapped his tail around her hoping to protect her sleep, but she woke up anyways.

"Hmm...good morning…" She mumble as she let out a tiny yawn.

He felt his heart jump, even when she was first waking up she affected him.

"Good morning my love. How are you feeling?"

She rolled over to face him and blushed. Then she smiled and kissed his nose, when she giggled he knew he had blushed too. Every time she surprised him with her gentle kisses his heart nearly gave out.

"I'm fine...maybe a bit tired still…" Her blush grew deeper and he grinned. He nuzzled her ear and pulled her closer to him.

"Well you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He felt her shiver and he chuckled. Then she pulled back to look at him and his laughter died, she had that look in her eyes again. The look that made his blood race and his fur stand on end, he absolutely loved this look.

"Maybe not...but..but I...I don't want to sleep now either."

He let out a small groan and kissed her deeply, she melted against him. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have married this amazing mare.

"I love you so much…" He whispered before continuing to kiss her.

* * *

Fluttershy slipped out of bed careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She smiled over her shoulder as she left the room, as much as she wanted to stay snuggled next to him her animals needed their breakfast.

She walked out into the garden and took in a deep breath of the sweet air. Discord had made the garden big enough to house all her animals, they seemed to enjoy living here, but they still didn't like him. The feeling was mutual.

She shook her head and smiled. After all her animals were happily fed she began to water her flowers, noticing a few strange flowers had found their way into her garden. Some were checkered, polka dotted, or even made of some kind of sweets...she smiled again as she thought of what Discord would say.

_"Well darling, you can't expect me to leave it all alone."_

She laughed, she actually liked the strange flowers he created, they always had the sweetest smell.

She put down the watering can finally finished, when she turned around she came nose-to-nose with her husband.

Before she could jump back in fear he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

When he pulled back he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Finally! I was starting to get a bit bored...although watching you is still my favorite pass time…" His grin widened suddenly and his eyes held a wicked gleam.

"Well...second favorite pass time." He started to lean in to kiss her and she put her hoof to his mouth to stop him.

"Honey, I have to go meet the girls…"

"Darling...they can wait, please..." He tried to pull her to him again, but she managed to wiggle out of his grasp. As she hovered above him, he put his hands together in a begging motion.

She rolled her eyes, he was hopeless, but also really cute.

"I'm sorry Discord, but I have to go and so do you...it's time for you to go help Princess Celestia."

He groaned and lay face down in the grass, grumbling under his breath. She laughed and landed in front of him. Big mistake...

He pounced suddenly pinning her beneath him as he laughed.

"Discord!"

"Ha! My dear, even after five months you still haven't learned **_ALL_** my tricks!"

He kissed her again in triumph. Then he pulled back and stroked her face, sending shivers through her body.

"Come now, my dear you know I'd rather be here with you...and I know you'd rather be here with me."

She shook her head and smiled up at him. He was so impossible some days, but she had learned how to handle him.

* * *

Discord smiled in victory down at Fluttershy. He knew she couldn't resist him for long and he always got his way.

"Discord..."

She kissed him passionately, surprising him and his grip on her relaxed. He purred deep in his throat. He smiled to himself, he hadn't expected it to be **_that_** easy. When he shifted his body to sit fully above her she used her back legs to catapult him over her.

He was so caught off guard by the attack that he couldn't defend against it.

He landed on his back with a grunt and stared up in shock at the pegasus flying above him.

She winked at him,

"You haven't learned all **_my_** tricks either love."

His wife blew him a kiss and flew towards Ponyville.

He lay there in shock, then grabbed his heart as his head lolled back with his tongue hanging out.

_He...Discord...done in by a pony. A beautiful...conniving pony…she had tricked him...and how he loved her all the more for it!_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late girls!"

Fluttershy flew into the spa a bit out of breath. There were dots in her eyes, but she shook them away.

"I had...umm...a bit trouble… with Discord." She smiled when she thought of his expression as she flew away.

They all smiled at her and Rarity nodded at her as one of the spa mares filed her hoof.

"It's alright darling. Now that you're here why not soak your hooves for a bit. They have a new herbal remedy and it feels simply divine!"

Fluttershy smiled as she followed the other spa mare and joined Twilight and Pinkie in pool full of steaming water. As she stepped in she sighed in pleasure, feeling the herbs soak through relaxing her muscles.

She looked over to Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting massages, both seemed really content.

"So Rainbow how's Soarin?" Fluttershy giggled as her friend's face grew red.

Rarity glanced over and laughed,

"She refuses to talk about it so we can only assume it's going okay."

Rainbow buried her face to hide how red it was.

Applejack nudged Rainbow in the side.

"Ya know, eventually we're gonna get the fully story right?"

"Argh! Fine! Soarin took me out for our first official date. Before now it's just been hanging out...but last night...well...he…" Her face was burning now and when she didn't continue Twilight exclaimed,

"Oh! He kissed you?"

Rainbow just nodded and a small smile pulled at her face.

"Oh girls lookie! Dashie you're smiling! Guess we know whose wedding we'll be attending next! Oh I can already see the party!"

Rarity got excited when she heard 'wedding', she'd had so much success planning Fluttershy's.

"Oh yes! I'll make the dress…"

"Girls Rainbow isn't even engaged yet!" Twilight said laughing along with Fluttershy.

"Seriously you guys, I said one date! Just because he kissed me after doesn't mean I'll end up marrying him!" Rainbow frowned.

Fluttershy noticed the conflict in her friend's eyes.

She smiled and looked at Twilight who nodded also smiling, they knew that look.

"Rainbow...do you love him?" Twilight gently asked.

Rainbow's head shot up,

"Love? I...I..I don't know, I mean...it's too early...isn't it?"

Fluttershy shook her head,

"No Rainbow. Trust me when you love some pony...you'll know. When you're around them it feels right...and when you're apart…" She smiled thinking about her own husband.

"You'll think of little else, except when you get to see them again."

Rainbow looked at all her friends and another smile broke out on her face only this one radiated with happiness.

"I'm seeing him again tonight...I've been so nervous thinking about it especially after last night...but now...maybe I shouldn't worry so much." All her friends nodded and Fluttershy jumped out of the tub and gasped.

Little dots floated in front of her eyes again and she tried to shake them away. She suddenly felt so dizzy and the dots got bigger.

"You okay sugar cube?" Applejack jumped down from the massage table and rushed to her side.

"I...I don't…" She looked at her friends' worried faces as they all gathered around her. She could barely make out their faces as the blackness expanded.

"Oh dear…" She whispered before she fainted.

* * *

*Canterlot*

Discord groaned, he was so bored and all he wanted was for this meeting to end. His new job, appointed to him by the princess, was to sit in with her during council meetings and help anyway his magic could.

Today some delegates from Saddle Arabia were here explaining that the normal sand storms in their land were slowly gaining more power. They were afraid it was only a matter of time before a very powerful storm destroyed their crops.

"I understand your concerns, however I don't see how we can stop the storms from occurring. The pegasi of Equestria would not be able to control a storm of that size."

"We understand your majesty. We know it would take great magic to stop the storms from occurring, we just didn't know where else to look. Thank you so much for hearing what we have to say..."

Discord rolled his eyes, these equine really didn't understand that sand storms were chaotic, which meant…

"Maybe pony magic can't…but this falls under my specialty."

Celestia looked over and nodded as she smiled, he still couldn't get used to her smiling at him. It didn't feel the same, he liked it better when she looked irritated.

"Yes, that may work. Discord's magic is strong enough to stop natural disasters. He has saved Equestria from several earthquakes, without his magic to stabilize the ground we would have lost many buildings. Perhaps it would be best, Discord, if you traveled to Saddle Arabia and did what you could to protect their kingdom."

It wasn't a question, it was an order. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't just leave. Have you forgotten already that I'm married?"

He grinned when her cheeks slightly pinked and she frowned at him, there was the Tia he knew.

"Of course not Discord...naturally you could first go home and tell your wife before…"

They were interrupted when, in a stream of green fire, a scroll appeared next to Celestia.

She used her magic to unfurl it and read the contents quickly.

Discord sighed thinking,

_Wonder what Twilight could want right now…_

"Discord…" Celestia looked over to him and the look in her eyes startled him, they were filled with concern.

"Your wife…"

He didn't hear the rest, without a second thought he teleported himself to Ponyville. He realized too late he should have found out where his wife was. He slapped his face and teleported back by Celestia's side.

She was shaking her head, waiting for him to return. She answered his unspoken question.

"She's in the hospital but…"

"SHE'S WHAT!"

Again he left, instantly appearing inside the hospital's waiting room. He saw his friends sitting there.

"Where is she? What happened? How was she hurt? I…"

"Discord! Calm down!" Twilight shouted as she walked over to him and pushed him into one of the seats with her magic.

"Now...we were in the spa when Fluttershy started feeling sick and then she fainted…"

"She what!" He tried to stand up again, but she used her magic to restrict him.

"Will you relax!" She shouted again, causing the nurses to shush her. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Anyways...she's fine Discord so you can stop worrying. She's awake and the doctors are just running some tests to see why she became ill so suddenly."

He put his face in his hands and shivered.

"I never should have left her alone…"

Twilight sat down next to him and put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, she's fine. It's probably just a small fever or something equally benign."

His other friends came over and Applejack sat on the other side of him patting his shoulder as well.

"Yeah sugar cube. You know Fluttershy, she's a lot stronger than every pony gives her credit. This may have been a scare for all of us, but she'll be okay."

"Yeah and even if she has to stay in here for a few days we'll throw her a get well soon party!" Pinkie bounced around them.

"Seriously Pinkie, does everything have to end in a party with you?" Rainbow shook her head.

"What Pinkie and Rainbow are trying to say...is that no matter what the doctors say, we'll be here for her...and for you sweetie." Rarity smiled as she stood next to Rainbow.

He smiled at his friends, grateful for their comfort. He realized why friendship was so sought after, it could help you through anything.

He stretched his arms and pulled all of them for a group hug.

"Thanks you guys…" Then when he realized he the staff was smiling, watching them. He dropped all of them and coughed, causing them to all laugh.

"Now make sure you start taking it easier...no heavy exercise…"

They all turned to see Fluttershy walking through the double doors next to a doctor.

"Fluttershy!" They all shouted running towards her, Discord got there first and scooped his wife into a tight hug.

"Discord, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in here and left...are you alright darling, what happened?" He stroked her cheek gently.

She smiled and hugged him whispering in his ear.

"Everything is just perfect."

He frowned, how could things be perfect when she had been so sick she had to come to the hospital?

"Now remember what I said miss, plenty of rest and don't overexert yourself. I'll see you again in two weeks." The doctor turned away and went back through the double doors.

Discord looked down at his wife who was still beaming up at him, then she nuzzled against his chest. He sighed and held her tighter, just happy she was okay.

"Let's get you home my dear…" He lifted his hand, but Fluttershy stopped him.

"Wait...I have something to tell you." Her eyes were misting with tears.

"What is it? Did the doctor tell you why you got sick?"

She looked at all her friends smiling then back to her husband.

"I'm not sick...I'm getting my birthday wish!"

Discord froze.

All her friends exchanged confused looks, none of them knew what she was talking about.

Discord on the other hand...he suddenly shouted with joy and kissed her. When he pulled away he had the biggest smile any of them had ever seen.

"Sweet Celestia this is wonderful news! When..I mean how long? Oh my love, my sweet Fluttershy…"

He kissed her again, forgetting about their friends who were still standing there clueless.

"Umm hello...will some pony please tell me what's going on." Rainbow crossed her hooves, and the others nodded in agreement. It was Discord that answered her as he continued to stare into his wife's beautiful eyes, his own now misting with tears.

"We're having a baby…"

* * *

**Well that's the beginning of our story, hope everyone enjoys this as much as the last one. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I'm afraid these chapters wont be out as fast as Mending Hearts, but I'll do my best I promise! Please review I really want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I finished faster than I expected, like I said this book will be out slower cause I'm still mapping it out a bit. Oh and I wanted to note I've decided this story will be a trilogy (maybe more) so this is like 'book 2'. So please enjoy and review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

"Well everything is going along fine." The doctor said as he stopped listening to the baby's heart beat. She was now three months along and although she was slightly larger than expected, she was managing fine. Discord however still worried about her.

Fluttershy smiled over at Discord who sat next to her looking a bit nervous.

"Everything okay honey?" She asked as she reached for his claw.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and smiled at her, stroking her mane.

"Of course my dear. How are you feeling?"

She giggled,

"Same as I was five minutes ago when you asked me, wonderful."

The doctor was looking over her chart when he frowned.

Discord noticed the frown and flashed behind the doctor hovering over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, is she okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Mr. Chaos...are we going to go through this every time you and your wife come in?"

Discord flew next to where Fluttershy was laying on the exam table and curled around her.

"Well, how else do you expect me to behave? Especially where my wife and unborn foal are concerned."

He gave the doctor a stern look and felt Fluttershy nuzzle his side,

"Discord...it's okay I'm sure that there's nothing…"

The doctor cleared his throat getting both their attentions.

"Well actually...your hormone count seems abnormally high this soon in the pregnancy."

They stared at him, Discord then put sailor uniforms on the two of them.

"Uh, I'm afraid we're lost at sea doc…care to explain what that means?"

The doctor didn't flinch at the theatrics, he had gotten used to the draconequus' antics after the second visit.

"Well, all it means is that she'll probably experience a few extra side effects from the pregnancy. Increase mood swings, appetite and fatigue, all of which are normal of course. She'll just have them in increasing amounts. Just try to take it as easy as possible and avoid stressful situations...if you can."

He looked at Discord when he said the last part. Discord pointed at himself and made a halo appear above his head.

"What? I'm always on my best behavior."

When Fluttershy snorted to cover a laugh he glared at her before smiling and nuzzling her ear.

"Okay...most of the time…"

* * *

Fluttershy was out in the garden watering her flowers, she was home alone.

Discord had gone to Saddle Arabia, he had said something about sandstorms? She started humming to herself as she finished watering the last group of roses. As she set the watering can down she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Did you just kick mommy?" She whispered to her tummy.

She felt the kick again and she began to laugh.

"Honey I'm home!" Discord teleported next to her wearing...actually she had no idea.

"Umm...Discord...what...what are you wearing?"

He was covered from head to toe in a tunic and he had large black goggles over his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the outfit disappeared.

"Just something that helped me deal with the sandstorms. You'll be proud to know that Saddle Arabia has nothing to fear now, thanks to your handsome husband."

He pulled her into a hug raising his eyebrows at her making her laugh before she kissed him. He tried to deepen the kiss when she felt her stomach jump again.

Discord pulled away and looked down worried.

"What was that? Is it supposed to do that?"

Fluttershy laughed and indicated for him to lay her down in the grass. When she rolled to her side exposing her stomach she smiled up at him.

"Come say hello to your child Discord...it has been very active this morning."

Discord smiled and lay down on the grass too, he then gently rested his head on her stomach.

"Hmm, hello little one, this is your daddy... Are you causing trouble for your mother? You're going to take after me and drive her crazy all day, aren't you?"

Fluttershy laughed and then her stomach jumped right under Discord's head and he smiled even wider as he looked over at his wife.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

He shifted so that his head was level with hers and he kissed her. He pulled her against him and she heard him make that deep sound in the back of his throat. It was almost like a mix between a purr and a growl, and it meant only one thing.

"Discord…" She tried to pull away, but he pulled her to him again wrapping his tail around her pushing against her back.

"Fluttershy, love...I hate being away from you...and miss holding you when we're apart..."

He deepened the kiss and began to run his claws through her mane. She was lost, he knew just how to get a reaction out of her, and with her increased hormones she was twice as sensitive.

_Would have been nice for the doctor to warn me. _

She thought slightly annoyed, but was soon pulled back to her husband as he began to place soft kisses along her neck.

She shivered and smiled to herself, oh well…..

"Discord…" Her stomach suddenly growled stopping Discord in his tracks.

He lifted his head and chuckled. He snapped his fingers and they were sitting on a picnic blanket.

"I guess little one has other plans...alright let's get you fed. What would my beautiful wife like to eat?"

He held up his fingers waiting for her answer.

She suddenly had a deep craving for cotton candy and strawberries. She opened her mouth to tell Discord this when the two items appeared in front of her.

"Wow honey, you're getting good at guessing my cravings!"

She smiled up at her husband to see his fingers still poised to snap and his mouth hanging open.

"I..I didn't do that…"

She frowned and looked back at the treats.

"Then how?"

Discord looked at the food then at her stomach and he got a strange look in his eyes.

She also looked at her stomach, which at that moment jumped again as their foal kicked it.

"Discord...could...could it already have magic?"

Discord swallowed and shook his head,

"I don't know love...I guess it's possible...with me anything is possible..."

Fluttershy laughed and picked up a strawberry and nibbled on it.

"Well looks like the baby is going to take after daddy in every way!"

Discord watched his wife eat her food and thought miserably to himself,

_Yeah...that's what I'm afraid of…_

* * *

Discord curled around Fluttershy, watching her as she slept in their bed. He couldn't sleep though, something was nagging at him. The same thing that had nagged at him since he found out she was pregnant with _**his **_child.

He sighed and looked over to the hanging clock on the wall. It was well past midnight. He looked down at his wife and frowned.

_What if something happens...I can't lose either of them…_

He felt tears form in his eyes and shut them tight to fight against the emotions rolling through him.

"Discord?" A tiny voice next to him made him jump.

He looked down and saw that she had woken up while he was trying to control the panic raging inside him.

"Fluttershy you shouldn't be awake now." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Neither should you...Discord...what's wrong?" She sat up and wiped away a stray tear he hadn't been able to contain.

"Discord?"

He pulled her into a tight hug, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong my love, I was just enjoying watching you sleep, you're always fascinating to…"

"That's not all Discord...tell me what's wrong."

She pulled away from him and frowned, slightly narrowing her eyes. He chuckled, she was still too adorable when she tried to look angry.

He kissed her nose,

"Alright, because I can't refuse that cute face…I'm just feeling a bit nervous about all this…"

"About being a father?"

He wrapped his tail tighter around her and buried his snout in her mane.

"Yes and no...being nervous about being a father is expected...what I'm worried about is...well...what if the child is **_exactly_** like me?"

"Will it matter? I'll love this child no matter what it looks like...besides, I already think its daddy is adorable."

She nuzzled his chest fur, but he wasn't reassured.

"No Fluttershy, I don't mean...I...I mean...Fluttershy it has my magic..."

He pulled away from her, as hard as that was for him and rolled over so his back was facing her.

"What if...what if something happens during the birth? What if I lose..."

His voice broke and he felt fear's talons digging at his heart.

"Chaos magic...it's very unstable, if you can't control it like I can…"

He felt her hug him and he turned his head to see her snuggling her body close to him again.

"Discord...nothing is going to happen. Both me and the baby will be fine."

"How can you know? Even if everything goes okay, it will be just like I was when I was young. I had a hard time controlling my magic for so long, so many got hurt because of me...Our child will be no different and ponies will fear it for that."

Fluttershy took his face in both her hooves and pulled him to her for a soft kiss. When she pulled back she kept her grip on him and gently stroked his cheeks.

"Discord, you're right that this baby will be like you in its magical abilities...but...it will have better control of them."

"How do you…"

"Because our child will have you here to teach it...you were all alone and had to learn everything by yourself. This baby will never be alone, it will have the love and support of both its parents and I know you'll be a great mentor...and a wonderful father, just as you've been a wonderful husband despite your fears."

She pulled him to her again and this time he moved his body so that he was above her. He rested his forehead against hers and she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"How did I ever get fortunate enough to find and catch you sweetheart?"

He whispered to her before he gave her a tender kiss. She kissed his nose and smiled up at him.

"I guess you're just a better hunter than you thought my love."

He growled at her playfully,

"Maybe I am...and you know what my dear? Right now, I have my chosen prey right where I want her."

He began to nibble on her neck knowing it was very ticklish. She laughed trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Dis-cord! Stop, please...I can't...I can't breath!"

She gasped still laughing and he ceased his torture, then he rested his forehead against he's again. He found himself getting lost in her lovely teal eyes as she continued to giggle.

"Hmm, I love you my sweet wife."

"I love you darling husband. Now no more worrying for the night, we need to…"

She let out a tiny yawn and he chuckled softly. He shifted again so he was laying next to her on his side, allowing her to snuggle against him and his warmth.

"Alright love...you're right we do need to get some sleep, especially you my dear."

She curled against his chest, under his arm as he held her close to his heart.

"Goodnight honey...don't worry so much...about everything...we've been through...worse..."

She whispered, each word getting softer as she settled against him.

When her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and he heard a tiny snore he smiled knowing she had fallen back asleep.

He lifted his head to stare down at her sleeping frame. He thought about what she had said. She was right of course, he had been alone almost his whole life. Living in exile because the ponies were afraid of his appearance and his magic.

His child wouldn't have to live like that, he would make sure of it. He stretched his neck so his head was next to his wife's extended stomach and whispered to his child nestled inside.

"I promise you little one...you'll never have to fear who you are so long as your daddy is here to protect and love you."

* * *

**Well that's chapter two, as you've probably guess this is just the beginning for poor Daddy Discord… I hope you're enjoying this story please let me know what you think by leaving a review! I should have chapter three out sometime this week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter three, this one was revised several times so I apologize if it seems off. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as always please review and let me know what you think.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Fluttershy was in the garden, her animals were sitting around her waiting for their breakfast. She was a bit slower with the extra weight, now that she was five months pregnant she was starting to have a harder time.

She didn't mind, although her doctor had said that her foal will be very big considering she still had six months to go.

_Guess this means you are going to take completely after daddy. _She thought to herself and sighed as she thought of her husband.

Discord was becoming increasingly more protective of her, his instincts telling him that he had to watch over his mate. She thought it was cute, but at the same time...

"Fluttershy!"

Speaking of daddy… Fluttershy turned around and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Morning honey, I'm surprised you're up so early...you didn't get home yesterday until almost midnight."

He frowned,

"I thought I had gotten in without waking you, I'm sorry love...Celestia had me go back to Saddle Arabia, apparently there were other things my magic could fix. Mostly to do with their crops, now at least growing in the desert will be easier for them..."

He laid down on the grass next to her, when he leaned in to kiss her an acorn flew over his head. He growled at the animals who were chattering angrily at him, than chocolate rain began to chase them. Nothing she did ever got the two to get along.

"Discord…"

"They started it!"

She frowned and he made the rain stop, but started pouting. Then she turned her stern look on her animals,

"Now friends, I've talked to you before about throwing things at my husband. It's not nice and you really should apologize, okay?"

Angel stuck his tongue out at Discord who reciprocated until his wife looked over.

She cleared her throat and Discord grumbled an apology under his breath. Then the animals made similar sounds, all insincere apologies, but Fluttershy seemed satisfied with it.

"Good now enjoy your breakfast friends...Discord I have to go see Twilight, you really should get some more sleep."

She kissed him on the cheek as she passed, but he followed.

"Nonsense I've had plenty of sleep, besides the bed doesn't feel as good when you're not in it."

He winked and she blushed.

"Really Discord...I can go by myself…"

"Darling you know I don't like to have you out of my sights."

He tried to nuzzle her ear, but she pulled away and he stared at her confused.

She sighed,

"I'm only going for some books Twilight said would help with my pregnancy."

"Well than, if it has to do with the baby and your health I want to know about it."

He crossed his arms and sat down on the grass. She frowned at him, she wasn't really going to Twilight for books, but she didn't want him to ruin the surprise.

"Honey, I know you worry, but I'm fine...why...why don't you…"

"Fluttershy I'm going with you, end of discussion...I won't let anything happen to you…"

"I'm going to see Twilight not on a quest to save Equestria!"

His eyes widened at her tone and she felt bad for it.

"I'm sorry...I just...well...lately I've hardly...I know you worry, but...honey I need my space too..."

"But...I would feel better if…"

His ears drooped and he looked really hurt that she didn't want him with her. She felt so guilty, but she really wanted this surprise for him…and it was true that he had stressed her a bit lately.

"I know...but I'll be with Twilight…"

He nodded and looked at the ground,

"Alright, at least let me send you there with my magic…"

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course and I'll have Twilight send word so you can come get me. I shouldn't be more than an hour."

He smiled at her, but she could see the hurt and fear still lingering in his eyes.

_Trust me love I have my reasons…_

* * *

Discord snapped his fingers and watched his wife disappear in a flash of light. When she was gone he lay down completely on the grass and sighed.

"Maybe I am overdoing it...she'll be fine...right?"

He glanced over at the animals who were all glaring at him. Angel stuck his tongue out at Discord who snorted at the animals and tried to find something to keep him entertained while his wife was gone.

However after using his magic to make several changes to the garden he realized all of them had to do with Fluttershy. Strawberry bushes, her new favorite snack. New sections for her plants in the flower beds after she had complained she was running out of space. He even put in a soft swing for her to lay on.

He slapped his face and grumbled,

"Sweet Celestia look at me I'm obsessed…"

He chuckled,

"Then again with good reason...but maybe I should apologize...she's right I do worry too much...I'm sure I've got on her nerves?"

He shook his head and frowned, a bit frustrated.

"But she's my wife! Pregnant with my child, of course I'm allowed to be worried...why should I apologize?"

He slapped himself again,

"What am I doing? I'm arguing with myself, I truly am losing my mind!"

He sighed again and looked down at his wedding ring.

_Alright, when I pick her up I'll apologize for being such a pest…_

* * *

*three hours later*

_All thoughts of an apology died an hour ago._

Discord was laying on the couch glaring at her as she came through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

He didn't say anything just continued to glare at her.

"Honey, I have something…"

"Why didn't you send word for me to get you like you said?"

He whispered, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, desperately fighting the anger raging inside him.

Fluttershy stopped and when she saw the anger in his eyes she whimpered.

He ignored the effect the sound had on him, he needed to be firm.

"You promised you wouldn't go through the forest without me."

"I...I forgot...I'm sorry..I..I was in such a hurry to get home…"

She continued to stammer hiding behind her mane. He covered his face with his claw, being angry at her when she acted cute was an even bigger challenge than he thought.

"Besides...I stayed on the path…" She whispered.

He got up off the couch and hovered above her.

"That doesn't make it any better! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

She shrunk back from him and seeing this he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

He continued in a gentler tone,

"Fluttershy...why didn't you send for me? You know I don't want you out there by yourself."

She looked away and ran her hoof along the floor,

"Well...I wasn't alone exactly...I met Zecora at the edge of the forest...I was so excited to get here to tell you…"

He scoffed,

"Zecora! That zebra wouldn't be able to protect you if something happened."

Fluttershy frowned at him,

"What could happen? I told you we were on the protected path...you know that no dangerous creatures can get through your magical barrier."

He growled slightly, but she didn't back down in fact she seemed to be getting angry herself. He was secretly turned on by the fact that she wasn't afraid of him...

"That doesn't mean there aren't other dangers...what if you had tripped and hurt yourself or the baby?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself Discord, I don't need an escort everywhere I go."

He crossed his arms and glared down at her and she was standing her ground with the same expression on her face.

"Now Discord, before I tell you about the surprise I have for you…"

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"Well...I...I didn't...go...go see Twilight for what I said I did...I…"

"Wait! So you lied when you told me where you were going?"

He shouted and she flinched, but this time he couldn't fight the rage begging for release.

"You told me you were going for some books! What did you go for then if not for that?"

She looked away, hiding behind her mane and so he couldn't see her expression.

"I...I...wanted to...surprise you…"

"Surprise me! What could have been that important? Fluttershy you know it's hard enough for me when I have to go to Canterlot, leaving you alone. For you to lie to me and to put yourself in danger...this has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

He shouted and she gasped looking back at him, tears in her eyes.

Seeing them threw a bucket of cold water over his rage, he instantly wanted to take it all back...

"Fluttershy…"

He reached for her, but she turned from him and ran into their room slamming the door behind her.

"Fluttershy please…"

He went to the door and leaned his head against it. Obviously he could just teleport inside, but he didn't deserve to unless she let him in.

"Honey please...I...I didn't mean…"

"GO AWAY!"

He heard her shout, he could also hear her quiet sobs and the sound tore at his chest.

He slid to the floor, his hands and head still against the door.

"Please...let me in...I...I'm sorry…"

His ears perked up when he heard her hoof steps moving towards the door. He leaned back as she opened it a crack, but not enough to let him in.

Her tears were still streaming down her face as she glared at him, his ears dropped and he reached for her.

"Please love...I didn't…"

"Where having a boy you ass!"

She slammed the door again catching his claws, he pulled them back yelling in pain.

He put the swelling digits in his mouth, then her words rocked through him.

"A boy?" He asked through the door again hoping she was listening.

"Yes! I went to Twilight because she said she had found a new spell to help determine the gender of the baby! I wanted it to be a surprise for you so I went alone!"

His heart swelled with joy…

_A son...he was having a son!_

He laughed, then he teleported inside their room surprising Fluttershy by picking her up in a loving embrace.

"Oh darling that's…"

"Don't darling me! Put me down!" She pulled out of his grasp flying back and glared at him.

He suddenly remembered he was in trouble for his insensitive comment.

"Sweetheart...I'm sorry...I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did...and right now I don't want to talk to you…"

She turned away from him and the joy from a second ago faded as pain gripped his heart.

He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her back against his chest and nuzzling her mane. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held firm.

"Fluttershy...please love...don't be so cold to me...you know I can't take…"

Suddenly something fell from the ceiling and hit him on his head forcing him to release her.

Discord fell to the ground as another heavy object hit him a second time.

"Owwwww…What the hay…"

He looked down and saw two metal wash basins.

"Now where did those come from?"

He looked up at the ceiling than over to his wife who was walking out the door.

He stretched out his arm,

"No wait darling!"

"Looks like baby is taking mommy's side…"

She walked out the door swishing her tail, even in pain Discord was entranced by her movements and felt his fur stand on end. He rubbed his head again then looked at the basins.

His son had taken his mother's side and had seen fit to punish his father. He couldn't help but chuckle,

_That's my boy…_

* * *

**Well that's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you like this story by leaving me a review, like I said I'm really nervous about this story. Oh and a special thanks to thin silk, when I read you comment about a son's story it was like getting hit with the inspiration stick! Now book 3 which is jumbled in this maze inside my head has been redone but I think for the better...anyways back on topic, I'll try and get chapter four out as soon as I can promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here! Hope everyone is enjoying the story I haven't gotten too many reviews which makes me a little nervous...Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Fluttershy was watering her flowers, still fuming over her fight earlier with Discord.

How could he have said such things, she didn't understand why he acted this way sometimes.

She went to water the next section and stopped, her garden had changed since she had left.

She noticed the new patches for her to add more flowers, the strawberry bushes, and the swing.

_Oh dear, Discord must have done this while I was gone...I only mentioned needing new space yesterday during breakfast, while eating my strawberries...who knew he was paying so much attention..._

Suddenly her ears fell back and guilt set in. Her poor husband was only trying to do what he thought was best...he was only trying to keep her safe and happy, how can he know his protectiveness was bothering her if she never told him. She was just as much to blame in this fight as he was.

She sighed as she set down the watering can, wondering what he was doing now.

He hadn't followed her as she expected him to, she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or disappointed.

"What do you think? Should I go find daddy and try to talk to him?"

Her son didn't respond,

"You're as much help as your father." She giggled.

Then she gasped as flowers began to grow under her hooves.

She stepped back and looked down shocked, she soon realized they were forming words.

_My truest love_

_I know I've done wrong_

_I shouldn't have yelled_

_I know I don't deserve it but I ask for a second chance…_

She looked up as rose petals began to fall from the sky to the ground creating a path for her to follow. She smiled as she walked along them, wondering where it was leading, but she could guess what was at the end of it.

The path led through Discord's cotton candy trees, something he was very proud of and refused to move.

_Darling let me have this one chaotic thing in the garden..._

Her ears perked up as she heard music being carried with the wind and her eyes began to tear up as she recognized the tune.

It was their song, the one they had danced to during Nightmare Night and their wedding. The path opened up to a clearing and her mouth fell open.

The entire clearing was lit with floating crystals that emanated soft white light, no sunlight could penetrate through the tops of the pink trees.

There were fireflies flying around the tops of the trees and as she stepped into the clearing they floated to her.

She gasped as they transformed into a beautiful gown, a soft gold that shimmered when she moved. It was very simple, but also elegant.

She looked to the center of the clearing and there he was.

Kneeling on one knee holding a bouquet of white roses, wearing the same suit from Nightmare Night. She loved seeing him in it, even now it fit him perfectly and he always looked so handsome.

He looked really nervous as she walked over to him, she could see his hands tightening on the flowers.

"Hi…" He whispered

"Hi…" She responded not really sure how to continue.

They both began to speak at once,

"Discord…"

"Fluttershy…"

Then they laughed and Discord handed her the roses. He took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart...I never should have lost my temper like I did, it isn't your fault that I'm so nervous about all this."

He stood up and bowed to her, holding out his claw.

"I have hurt you my dear and I'd like to make it up to you...dance with me my love."

* * *

She laughed and set down the roses, the music that had played before began again as she took his claw.

"Um...Discord...this is going to be more difficult for me than before…"

She indicated the extra weight that was making it hard for her to balance on two legs.

Discord smiled and took both her hooves then spread his wings and lifted her into the air.

"There my dear, use your wings and we shall dance among the stars…"

"Discord its three in the afternoon?"

He snapped his fingers and thousands of sparkling diamonds appeared above them,

"Close enough my dear…"

He began to lead her around the clearing to the music. He managed to still make it feel like dancing even though they were floating in the air, even managing to dip her without dropping her.

He grinned and pulled her to him again. She giggled and he nuzzled her ear.

"Hmm, still the sweetest sound in Equestria…My darling Fluttershy...sweet wife...I'm so sorry…"

She looked up at him as they continued to move through the air, his eyes spoke volumes to what he was feeling. Fluttershy felt her own heart melt at the sincerity dancing through his amazing mismatched pupils.

"Oh honey, I forgive you...I know all of this is new and strange...like you said it won't be easy…"

He smiled and rested his head on top of hers as he finished the words for her...

"But I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more in all my life. You mean more to me than Equestria ever did...I'll never stop loving you and I'll do everything in my power to ensure your happiness from this day on, for all eternity...Fluttershy, I love you with all my heart, you have enchanted me mind, body, and soul…"

He lifted his head as his feet landed on the ground, still holding her to him.

"I meant those word then and I mean them even more now. Fluttershy you are my heart, the one thing that keeps me going. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for what I said...I know I'm going to mess up a lot honey, but I hope that somehow you can always find a way to forgive me…"

He pulled her into a tight hug and she rested her head against his shoulder sighing happily.

"Oh Discord...what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me…"

He whispered, and she giggled again as she pulled away to look into his eyes again.

"Always and forever my love…" She smiled up at him through her tears.

He smiled and placed his lips over hers as they shared a passionate kiss. He ran his claws through her mane and she heard that sound again.

She laughed and pulled away,

"Discord…"

He grinned and twirled a strand of her hair with his claws.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

She laughed and he sighed as he set her down again.

Then he curled his body around her and nuzzled her ear.

"One last surprise my dear…"

He snapped his fingers and the diamonds began to explode in bright colors, like miniature fireworks.

"Oh my! Discord this is beautiful!"

He wrapped his tail around them and buried his nose in her mane.

"Hmm...only the best for the most beautiful mare in Equestria."

* * *

Discord watched his wife's eyes light up with each explosion of color and her happiness filled his heart with light.

He curled himself tighter around her and she turned to smile at him. He always wanted to see her smile, her teal eyes lit up with love.

"Discord this was so sweet...who knew I married such a softie...or did you get help from another pony?"

She teased and he laid his paw over his heart.

"You wound me my darling...Can I not do something, no matter how mushy, to show my wonderful wife just how much she means to me?"

"Of course you can...and for the record I like it when you get mushy…"

She nudged him with her nose and he blushed as he chuckled.

"I'm only a sap for you my dear...all I want in life is to see you happy."

He gave her a light kiss,

"I'm so sorry love, I don't know what came over me earlier…"

He closed his eyes and turned his head away, his ears laid back against his head.

"I know I have to ease up honey...I promise I'll try to do better, okay?"

He looked over at her with pleading eyes and she giggled, the sound always warmed his heart no matter how many times he heard it.

She leaned against him putting her head under his chin and nuzzled him. His heart rate tripled and his hair stood up on end, no matter what the situation he always wanted this mare…even if she didn't realize it.

"Discord, honey I know you're trying and I'm sorry I snapped at you…"

"Fluttershy you have nothing to apologize for, you had every right to scold me...and even little one…"  
He stretched his neck so he was talking to her stomach.

"Daddy even forgives you for the head injury."

Fluttershy laughed and put her hoof under his chin, lifting it so they were eye level.

"Discord, it doesn't matter who was at fault all that matters is that we both learn from it and move on…I'll love you no matter what."

He smiled and pulled her to him again, kissing her with all the love and passion she inspired in him.

He growled again, but this time she didn't pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fluttershy…"

He tried to stop her, sure she didn't realize where this was going…

"Honey, wait…"

He tried again, but she put her hoof over his mouth and his heart stopped when he saw that wicked gleam in her eyes. He grinned and kissed her again laying her in the soft grass…

"My darling, you never cease to amaze me...and considering the things I've seen that's saying a lot! But are you sure this is what you want?"

She laughed and nipped him under his chin. His eyes closed in pleasure and he purred again,

"If you insist my dear…"

* * *

**That's chapter four, I hope it made you go 'awwwwwww' since that's what I was aiming for. I love Discord so much he's a lot of fun to write for. I just noticed my chapters are getting shorter, oh well that will probably change further in...Please review and let me know what you think, hopefully chapter five will be out soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Sorry this took longer, I still have some things to go through in order to get to where I want, with this story. Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far please please review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

"Okay honey I'm heading out for my lunch with the girls...will you be alright while I'm gone?"

Fluttershy looked up at Discord who was hanging by his tail, upside down from the chandelier watching her.

He let go, stopping himself before hitting the floor and floating to her.

He gave her a quick kiss and grinned,

"Don't you mean will I worry while you're gone? The answer is always...but I promise I'll behave and let you have your day out without any fuss. Besides, I...I have something I need to do."

His grin got bigger and she knew he was hiding something, but didn't press the matter.

Instead she smiled at him,

"Okay well I'll be back later in the afternoon. Try not to worry too much love."

She gave him another kiss and walked out the door heading down the path. She glanced back and saw him standing in the doorway waving, trying desperately to hide his worry.

_What am I to do with him?_

* * *

*The Hay Burger*

Fluttershy walked in and instantly heard a trio of high-pitched screeches that caused a huge smile to spread across her face.

"Fluttershy!" The former Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted as they ran over to surround her. She smiled down at her favorite fillies,

"Girls! My it still surprises me to see how big you've gotten! Applebloom how are you liking it in Rarity's shop?"

Fluttershy looked at the little yellow filly's cutie mark, it had appeared two months ago, an artisans paintbrush. Perfect representation of Applebloom's endless creativity.

Applebloom beamed as she looked back at the white unicorn sitting with the rest of the older mares,

"Oh it's goin great!"

Rarity cleared her throat and Applebloom blushed,

"Oh! I mean it is going great!"

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow and Applebloom whispered to her,

"Rarity insists that if I'm a successful seamstress I gotta learn proper etiquette too."

The little filly rolled eyes and giggled.

Fluttershy laughed along with her and turned to Sweetie Belle, her special talent had been obvious to Fluttershy the first time she had foal-sat the CMC. A stream of musical notes and a microphone represented Sweetie's beautiful voice.

"So Sweetie, how does it feel being a big star? Last I heard you were with Sapphire Shores, touring all around Equestria."

Sweetie blushed and looked away,

"Oh I'm no star, I'm just a back-up singer...although Sapphire is teaching me so much about the music business!"

She jumped up suddenly and a small burst of magic exploded out her horn, poor thing still had trouble controlling her magic.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Scootaloo jumped up in front of her two friends her chest puffed out. She made a pose showing off her own cutie mark, a scooter with flames behind it.

Fluttershy laughed and ruffled the filly's mane,

"Never! So Scootaloo how..."

"I've been accepted to join the Pony Extreme Games!" Scootaloo interrupted her jumping into the air doing a hoof pump.

Fluttershy gasped,

"Wow sweetie, that's so great...but...promise you'll be careful...the Extreme Games are well… extreme...and dangerous!" Fluttershy put her hoof under Scootaloo's chin as she said this.

The filly just shrugged it off and blew air through her lips.

"Pfft...It's nothing I can't handle!"

Rainbow flew over and ruffled Scootaloo's mane.

"I'll say! Especially with such an awesome mentor! Now...as much fun as this love fest is I'm starving!"

Fluttershy blushed as her stomach growled really loud at that moment.

"Umm...I think baby agrees…" She whispered as she walked over to join her friends, the three fillies said their goodbyes, running out the door.

_Off to do who knows what...it's nice that they remained friends even after they discovered their different talents…_

Fluttershy thought as she watched them walk off laughing.

* * *

"So Fluttershy, where's your shadow?" Rainbow grinned.

Fluttershy's ears lay back as she sat down. She looked at all her friends and gave them a small smile.

"Discord is only worried girls...but after we had a...talk...he's promised to ease up a bit. He's doing better girls really, the poor thing is just out of his element."

Applejack laughed and nudged Fluttershy playfully,

"Ah sugar cube I think yer wrong bout that! I'd say he's overwhelmed with all the chaos this baby is causing!"

All the mares laughed, even Fluttershy.

Pinkie then jumped off her seat,

"Okie dokie lokie! Now I'm gonna go order the food any special requests?"

When all the girls shook their heads she hopped to the counter and began to rapid fire their food request to the frazzled mare behind the register.

Twilight looked at the pink mare concerned,

"Umm Pinkie...are you gonna need help with all that food?"

Pinkie shook her head having finished paying for their orders.

"Nope I got this covered, don't worry your pretty, princess head about anything!"

Twilight snorted and the others laughed again.

Fluttershy decided now was the best time to catch up on her friend's lives. She was so busy with the baby and keeping her husband calm she'd hardly had anytime with her girls.

"So Rainbow I've been dying to ask you...how are things with Soarin?"

At her question Rainbow's face grew red and she groaned,

"Why do you always start with me? Why don't you ask Twilight about Flash coming down with Cadence the last time she visited?"

Fluttershy gasped and smiled at Twilight,

"Oh Twilight is this true!?"

Twilight blushed and glared at Rainbow,

"Gee thanks...I don't know why you insist on pointing that out...he...he just came to protect Cadence it's his job."

When all of her friends continued to grin at her, Twilight's face grew redder and a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Well...then again...he may have asked me out to lunch the next time I have to go to the Crystal Empire…"

They all squealed in delight and Twilight laughed as Rarity hugged her, then Rarity looked at Twilight and said,

"Oh darling! This is wonderful news, I'm so glad you're finally getting your happy ending befitting a princess!"

Twilight blushed deeper, if that was possible, and pushed Rarity off her.

"Now hold on Rarity I said one date..."

Rainbow snorted,

"Welcome to my world…"

Twilight rolled her eyes and continued,

"Anyways...yes I like Flash, I wont even try to deny that...but there's no way of knowing if he feels the same?"

Rarity fluffed her mane and hummed,

"Oh no matter, you'll soon know I'm right…"

Twilight groaned and rolled her eyes, before narrowing them on Rainbow.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook...spill...you've been going out with Soarin for what, almost six months now?"

Rainbow's ears lay back and she looked away,

"Yeah...something like that…"

Seeing her friend's expression Fluttershy frowned and voiced her concern,

"Rainbow, has everything been going okay with Soarin? He's...he's been treating you right hasn't he?"

Rainbow shrugged, but didn't look at her friends,

"He's...he's been okay...just a bit off lately. I don't know what it is. The other day I...I told him...that...ilovehim…"

She mumbled the last part so fast, trying to hide what she said, but Fluttershy was close enough to hear and she hugged her friend in delight.

"Oh Rainbow! You told him how you feel! That's wonderful!"

Rainbow however pulled out of the hug and hid a sniffle.

"Not really…"

All her friends exchanged looks and waited for Rainbow to continue. Finally the pegasus sighed and looked at all her friends telling them about Soarin.

"Well after I told him that I...I...well he's suddenly acting distant at random times. He's always so distracted when we're together now, and when I touch his hoof he jumps and blushes. I think I might have freaked him out and now he's trying to find a way to let me down easy!"

She put her face in her hooves and all her friends huddled around her in comfort. All except one who laughed next to them.

Rarity turned and glared at Pinkie,

"Pinkie! How could you laugh at your friend's heartbreak?"

Pinkie was balancing the six trays of food on her head and tail, she bounced and the trays landed on the table perfectly without dropping a single fry...don't ask how she managed that?

Pinkie patted Rainbows head, still smiling.

"Don't worry Dashie! I'm laughing because there's no chance for a heartbreak, in fact I know it's the opposite for your future." She winked and then sat down in her own seat leaving them all staring at her in confusion.

Finally it was Twilight that broke the silence,

"Uh, Pinkie...care to elaborate on that little comment?"

Pinkie zipped her lips and did the Pinkie Promise. They all groaned knowing that meant she'd sworn to secrecy, and nothing they did or said would change anything.

Rainbow sighed and shook her head, getting a hold of herself.

"Alright...well enough of this mushy stuff let's eat!"

Fluttershy glanced over, still worried…

_He better not break her heart...or he'll have a certain draconequus dropping in on him._

She smiled at the thought and began to eat her lunch. The six of them finished their lunch in a better mood, all of them laughing and joking.

Fluttershy looked at all her friends and sighed, this is what she had needed. A time to relax, without any worries.

She suddenly wanted a chocolate milkshake. She started to get up to order one, when it appeared in front of her. She smiled, but started when Rainbow snorted.

"So much for not shadowing you, okay Discord come on out!"

Fluttershy's ears fell back, she forgot she hadn't told her friends…

"Oh...that...that wasn't...Discord didn't follow me…"

Twilight turned her head away from trying to spot Discord and stared at Fluttershy in shock.

"Wait Fluttershy! If Discord didn't then…" Her question went unsaid as they all looked down at Fluttershy's stomach.

Fluttershy gave a small smile and whispered to her friends.

"Surprise…"

* * *

"Fluttershy! Why didn't you tell me my new nephew is a magician!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

Rainbow just put her hoof to her face, choosing not to comment about either the baby or Pinkie.

Applejack put her hoof against Fluttershy's stomach and spoke to the baby,

"Well, would ya look at that! Looks like this little man here is gonna be daddy's boy alright!"

Rarity was the next to come around the table and she also spoke to her little nephew.

"Well goodness! You are just full of surprises aren't you little one! Oh, Auntie Rarity wants a fire ruby necklace! You love your Aunt Rarity don't you?"

Fluttershy laughed, happy her friends were taking the news so well.

"Wow girls. You're taking this better than his daddy did." Fluttershy said as Rarity and AJ continued to talk softly to the baby.

Twilight frowned at Fluttershy,

"Why wasn't he happy about it?"

Fluttershy sighed as she thought of that night,

_Fluttershy it has my magic...chaos magic...it's very unstable…_

"Let's just say he worried about the baby's control over its magic...but I think I was able to calm his fears...after all this baby will have a father to teach him."

Fluttershy rubbed her stomach as she said this.

Rarity nodded and hummed,

"Not to mention a princess aunt with exceptional magic capabilities right Twilight?"

Twilight was looking at Fluttershy's stomach in concern, finally she said,

"I...I...I think I should write to Princess Celestia about this…"

Fluttershy and the others jumped, Fluttershy was suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

"Why would you need to mention the baby's magic to Princess Celestia? Surely it's no real surprise with Discord being his father?"

Twilight looked away guilty,

"Well...that's...that's why…" She didn't finish and Rainbow narrowed her eyes at Twilight.

She leaned over and accused,

"Are you saying you are only suggesting this _**because **_Discord is the father? Wow Twilight that's like...something I would do...wait…" She pulled back realizing she had somehow burned herself as well.

However her main point was still caught by the others and they all gaped at Twilight.

Fluttershy fought the tears threatening, holding them at bay as she confronted her friend.

"Twilight...is that really how you feel? I'm surprised...considering you have been nothing but supportive of Discord. Now...however…I'm starting to think..."

Twilight tried to defend herself,

"No, no, no Fluttershy! I didn't mean it like that! Discord has truly shown he's dedicated to his reformation and has done wonderful things for Equestria! It's not his character I'm questioning...well...I'm agreeing with him…"

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow and indicated for Twilight to continue.

So she did,

"Well...like he said, what if the baby can't control its magic...maybe we should consult the princesses to see if there's something we can do…"

Fluttershy got out of her seat and headed for the exit.

"Fluttershy wait! Please I didn't mean it like that!"

Fluttershy turned to her friends and managed to maintain a calm tone as she addressed them, knowing the whole restaurant was staring. She knew deep down Twilight as only doing what she felt was her duty as a princess, but that didn't make it hurt less.

"Thank you for lunch girls...Twilight...do what you think you must…"

She looked Twilight directly in the eyes and the alicorn dipped her head in shame,

"But...know that princess or not...Celestia will do nothing that may harm this baby. He's not only Discord's son you know…"

With that she walked out the door head held high and made her way towards home.

_Discord would have been proud of the strength she displayed, standing up to her friend._

_Oh Discord...what am I going to tell him?  
_

* * *

Discord stood back and looked at his work and smiled. He rubbed his chin and nodded,

"Oh yes Discord...you have outdone yourself this time, she will truly be surprised!"

His ears perked up when he heard the front door. He stuck his head out of the room he was in and watched his wife walk into the living room, her head down.

He was at her side in an instant,

"Darling are you alright? I wasn't expecting you home so soon?"

He lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. His worry doubled when he say the tears fighting to break through.

"Discord…" She whispered before leaning against him.

He instinctively picked her up and carried her over to a couch, he sat down with her in his lap. He held her close, stroking her back, feeling her body shiver as she cried.

He kept telling himself to calm down and not to overreact...when she was ready, she'd tell him what was wrong.

After about five minutes, his comforting seemed to finally relax her. She pulled back and kissed his nose softly.

"I'm...sorry honey...I didn't mean to break down like that…" She looked down and part of her mane fell in front of her face.

He smiled, brushing the strands behind her ear and placed his paw under her chin again.

"My dear, you never have to apologize around me. You know that...now tell me what's wrong...if you hadn't guessed I'm trying my best not to explode here."

He put a lit fuse on his head and it got the desired effect. She giggled, then licked her hoof putting the spark out, then she nuzzled her nose against his.

"This is why I love you so much. You always know how to make me feel better." She whispered before surprising him with a deeper kiss. He hugged her tighter and when they finally pulled apart he sighed.

"I'm so happy I could put a smile back on that pretty face...now darling…" He gave her his big, pleading eyes and she giggled again.

She looked up at him and he noticed some emotion pass through her eyes, but it was gone so fast he couldn't catch what it was.

"I...I...I guess your worries about me walking alone are warranted...I might have overdone it a bit today walking to and from Ponyville...and with my hormones I just lost...I'm sorry to worry you love." She smiled up at him.

He felt a wave of relief rush through him, she was just tired. He nuzzled her ear and whispered.

"Well then I'll take you to bed...**_after_** I show you what I did today while you were gone."

He laughed as the sparkle returned to her eyes. She couldn't hide how much she enjoyed his surprises. He decided to carry her and walked back over to the room he'd been in when she came home.

"Surprise!" He shouted as they walked into a bright, blue nursery.

Fluttershy gasped and flew out of his arms. He put his arms behind his back, smiling as she flew all around the room admiring everything he had done.

She ran her hoof over the soft bedding of the crib, picked up a few of the toys he had created most of which were different stuffed animals. He took great joy and pride when she started admiring the paintings along the blue walls.

It had taken more time to get the pictures to cooperate with his magic, than he'd like to admit. Every picture was an exact drawing of each of their friends, Fluttershy and Discord. He had even put a Luna and Celestia on the walls.

Fluttershy gasped when the Discord winked at her from the wall as the drawing put his arm around his partner. She noticed the other pictures were moving around the walls not staying in one place for long.

Fluttershy turned to look at him and he noticed her earlier tears had returned.

"Oh Discord...this is...this is…"

He walked over and pulled her against him with his claw, and placed his paw over her stomach.

"I wanted our son to know he's loved by so many wonderful ponies and that he's never alone."

He placed his head against hers and wrapped both his arms around her.

He stroked her back and felt her tears fall against his shoulder. Smiling wider, he continued to hold her against him.

"Discord...you...you don't know how much I needed to see this…" She whispered as she held him tighter. He glanced down at her curiously, but didn't comment. Instead he whispered back,

"So I did good?"

Fluttershy wiped her eyes and looked up so she could kiss him again, he sighed happily. When she pulled back, he knew he had a goofy grin on his face as she laughed and nuzzled his nose again,

"You did great my sweet, caring husband!"

* * *

**Okay that was chapter five hope it makes you want to stick around to see what happens! Let me know what you think so far please I love to read what you guys have to say! Chapter six may take even longer I'm debating with myself on what to put in it and what to leave out...yeah I know arguing with yourself isn't normal, but nothing about me or the character I'm writing for "makes sense" :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six, I hope that everyone is liking the story I haven't gotten any hate reviews (thank goodness) although I wouldn't mind like I said I take the bad with the good both help you grow…I'm getting off topic… So enjoy and review as always!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Discord grunted and curled further around his wife trying to ignore the irritating sound.

He opened one of his eyes as the front doorbell rang again.

He grumbled as he sat up, careful not to wake Fluttershy since she needed her sleep.

He smiled down at her, then frowned.

_I still wish I knew what had __**really**_ _upset her yesterday?_

He knew that something else was bothering her, but since he had promised to back off he didn't want to push it. The bell rang again and he growled, she began to stir so he pulled the blanket further up over her.

He flew out of their room and went to the front door, ready to tear into whoever had pulled him out of his comfy bed.

"What?" He shouted as he opened the door, then he instantly settled when he saw the purple alicorn.

"Oh Twilight, my favorite princess! Sorry for shouting, I'm glad it's just you."

He smiled and Twilight looked away from him a slight blush on her face. He looked at her curiously and thought,

_What is there something in the air making all the mares go crazy? Since when is Twilight shy around me?_

Twilight glanced back at him and cleared her throat.

"Oh Discord...um...is Fluttershy here? I...I need to apologize to her…"

Discord frowned, slightly suspicious now.

"She's sleeping still, she was worn out yesterday when she got home...so I'm letting her get some extra rest."

At this Twilight looked down guiltily, she quickly wiped away a tear before looking back at him. She took a deep breath,

"Discord...when she wakes up...can you tell her I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday? Can you tell her that she was right? I was out of line to suggest something like that…" She paused.

Discord was both intrigued and confused, what in the hay could Fluttershy and Twilight have argued about? As far as he knew the two never fought.

Unaware of it Twilight provided the answer to his internal confusion with what she said next.

"Actually...I should also apologize to you Discord. Honestly I'm surprised you're being so calm and nice to me after what I said...I'm very sorry for overreacting like I did. Of course there's nothing wrong with your son having your magic…"

Discord froze…

"I'm sorry I even hinted that it was something to worry about and that we should ask the princesses about it. Anyways, Discord I just wanted you and Fluttershy to know I feel deep regret that I said anything bad about your child...so...um Discord?"

He couldn't respond, so many things were running through his mind about what she had said. Too many emotions were fighting to reach the surface that he didn't know how to feel.

He looked down at Twilight and she took a step back so he knew anger was winning.

"Discord?" She asked again, this time she seemed nervous.

He frowned and glanced behind him to his bedroom as he asked the question regarding the sleeping mare inside it.

"You told Fluttershy yesterday that you wanted to warn the other princesses about my son having chaos magic...that's why she came home so upset…why she broke down so suddenly?"

He turned his stare back on Twilight and she backed up even more and her eyes widening with understanding.

"You...you didn't know? Oh sweet Celestia! Discord please I…"

He held up his claw and tried to calm himself down. Unfortunately he failed as he practically growled when he answered her.

"No you did the right thing Twilight...by telling me...thank you. You'll have to excuse me now. Just so you know I'm not angry with _**you**_." He shut the door on a still stunned Twilight, so he didn't see her place her hoof over her face or hear her whisper.

"Oh Fluttershy...now I have two things to make up to you."

* * *

Fluttershy began to stir feeling cold, so she turned over to snuggle against her husband. Only...when she reached out all she felt was sheets. She sat up suddenly and looked at the space next to her.

Discord never got out of bed without her, he always stayed curled around her as long as she was sleeping. He hated to leave her side, even when he was summoned to Canterlot he woke her up first with a kiss. She looked around the room, but he wasn't there either.

Getting worried she stepped out of bed and left the room in search of her husband. She didn't see him anywhere in the house so she walked out to the garden.

"Discord? Discord? Dis-oh there you are!" She smiled up at him, he was laying on a cotton candy cloud, his back to her. However he didn't turn when she called to him so her smile fell and she flew up to him. When she saw his face she got even more worried...

He was sulking? She didn't know why, but his face made his emotions clear.

"Oh dear, Discord are you okay honey? Did you get called away again?" She landed next to him, wondering why he was being so quiet.

He didn't respond, he only glanced at her then turned his head away. The motion hurt and scared her, Discord never acted this way around her. He was always so warm and tender, so for him to suddenly be so cold…

"Why…" He whispered, so softly she almost missed it. Confused she just tilted her head. He lifted his head and turned to her, the look in his eyes made her step back. His eyes reflected with fear, hurt, and anger. She didn't understand what had brought this on? She mentally shook her head and took a step forward and reached for him.

"Discord what…" She said as she reached for his face.

She was stunned when he pulled back away from her touch. She was so shocked she just left her hoof held out and her mouth fell open.

He frowned and turned away from her again whispering,

"Twilight came by...she wanted to apologize for what she said yesterday…"

It took a few seconds for his words to get through to her. Oh no…

"She told you what she said?" Fluttershy put her head down, understanding why he was so upset now.

"Why did you lie to me Fluttershy? Just tired huh? Why did I have to find out this way?" He was still speaking with his back to her. She felt tears start to slide down her cheeks. She had to make him understand,

"Discord...I...I didn't want you to worry more...I know you were already worried about what every pony would think about our son's abilities…"

She was relieved when he turned his head to the side to glance at her.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you honey...I just didn't know how to tell…" She stopped and laid down on the cloud putting her face in her hooves as she silently cried.

_What had she done? He had every right to be angry..._

She felt his claw on her mane and it made her jump. She looked up into his face and he gave her a small smile before pulling her against him.

His sudden tenderness actually made her cry harder, she felt she didn't deserve it. She hiccuped as she tried to tell him she was sorry.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...we just talked about being honest with...and now here I am…"

He hushed her and continued to stroke her mane.

"I know my love...I know...you don't have to say anything else...I just...I was just afraid." He pulled away and stroked her cheek as he continued.

"This is what I meant my darling, when I said I was afraid of how others would react to our son having my magic…" He frowned and looked away from her.

"I guess, I wouldn't be surprised if Celestia got involved…"

She put her hoof on his shoulder stopping him as she smiled. When he looked at her she told him,

"No love. Princess Celestia won't have a say in anything to do with our child and I told Twilight as much yesterday."

He pulled back surprised then a grin spread across his face as he nuzzled her ear.

"Why my little minx...did you really tell _**the**_ Princess Twilight to take her scroll and shove it…"

"Discord!" She shouted interrupting him as she laughed, he joined in her laughter and continued to nuzzle her behind her ear.

He whispered into it,

"Oh I wish I had been there to see!" He chuckled as she blushed.

She shook her head and stammered,

"I..I didn't...I mean not exactly...I just told her…" She sighed before she continued.

"I just told her that they needed to remember he's not just your son."

She looked up at him and she loved the look that came into his eyes. They softened as his lids slid half-way closed. He stroked his claws through her mane and chuckled. He whispered,

"Indeed...that is something I should remember too. Our son may have my magic, but he will definitely have your beautiful heart. My dear, you are an amazing mare have I ever told you that?"

She nodded and giggled. He smiled and pulled her to him again he kissed her forehead.

He held her close and she nuzzled him under his chin, she whispered,

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

He chuckled and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"No my dear, honestly I can't stay mad at that cute face for long. However..."

He playfully tugged on her mane causing her to giggle again.

"Please love, next time when I ask what's wrong just tell me. I didn't exactly like leaving my warm bed this morning."

She nodded and got a wicked idea. Thinking of the little trick he had shown her...

"Of course love…" She turned away from him and walked to the edge of the cloud. She turned her head and noticed he was watching her, his eyes slightly glazed.

"We wouldn't want you leaving your wife cold now would we?"

She winked at him and swished her tail, he got a huge grin on his face and his fur stood up.

"Why Fluttershy darling, if you missed me so much…" He crawled closer, just like she knew he would. She grinned and waited for it…

"If I left you too soon this morning, I can always make it up to you now." He raised his eyebrows and gave her his triumphant grin, when he was right behind her tail she laughed.

She lifted her back hooves and brought them down hard on the cotton candy clouds. Chocolate milk sprayed up from the puncture and hit Discord right in the face.

He fell back sputtering, and she took off flying and laughing. She turned back to see him sitting up. He growled at her and took off after her,

"Oh no you don't! Get your pretty tail back here!"

She laughed and continued to fly away from him. She was slower with the weight of their son so she knew he was taking it easy on her by not catching her right away. They continued to laugh, enjoying the pure joy emanating from their mates. She turned to look behind her and frowned when she didn't see him behind her. She turned to look in front of her again and her nose touched his.

"Boo!"

She screeched and would have fallen had he not been flying under her. He wrapped his arms around her and straightened up holding her.

He laughed and kissed her, dipping her back. When he pulled back up he growled playfully at her,

"I win darling! Now my dear I seem to be covered in sticky chocolate milk so I think our garden romp needs to come to an end."

She giggled and licked his cheek, his face flushed a deep crimson and she felt a shiver run through his body. She laughed and decided to do it again slower and this time adding,

"Mm I don't know...I like the taste." She winked at him and his mouth fell open. He shook his head and growled at her.

"My darling, you are going to be the death of me! My heart nearly..."

Interrupting him she laughed and pulled out of his arms. She flew around him, his eyes following her, and decided she needed one more taste. She licked his other cheek and grinned,

"No I won't because you're immortal my love…so I can do whatever I want to you!" She laughed and flicked his nose with the end of her tail as she flew towards their castle. She glanced back to see him grab his chest and free fall a few feet before flipping and following her.

He caught up to her easily and was flying under her, he wrapped his arms around her making her squeak. He gave her a quick kiss and grinned. His eyes sparkled and he whispered something into her ear then dropped her and flew off faster laughing.

She shouted after him trying to catch up to him,

"_**What?! Discord wait, what do you mean so am I!? Discord!"**_

* * *

**Yup that's where I'm leaving this one. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I hope you're enjoying everything that's going on so far. Just a warning since this book does focus on their marriage there is a lot more chaos coming their way! Strap in and enjoy the ride! Let me know what you think by leaving a review please and I'll start on chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay chapter seven! Sorry it took so long I had to figure out how to start it...I wanted to explain more towards what I left off with in chapter six but had such a brain freeze on how to so I probably started this thirty times before finally settling on this. Hope I chose wisely and you all enjoy it, as always please review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

"Discord! You get down from there now and explain to me what you did!" Fluttershy shouted at the ceiling where Discord was hiding behind the chandelier. He peaked his head out and grinned,

"Honestly love I don't see what the big deal-Woah!" He had to move quickly as a book came flying past his head.

Fluttershy picked up another one and aimed only to stop as he held out his hands in a pleading motion. She set it down, for now...then she glared up at her husband.

"Discord! What exactly did you mean when you said '_**so are you'**_?" She shouted at him again. He couldn't help but grin at the fire in her eyes...

_She is so irresistible when she's this mad...so chaotic...but really why am I in trouble? _

Discord thought as he looked down at her, he had meant to tell her about the spell he had cast shortly after they'd married. The timing was just never right, and she had this bad habit of distracting him...even if it wasn't on purpose.

"Discord...come down here and tell me now…" She said in a calmer tone and he was grateful to see her angry burst seemed to have passed, but he didn't want to chance it.

"Can't I just tell you from up here darling? No offense, but you're a lot stronger than you look, that first book gave me a bruise…" He had to move as another one came flying past him. He grinned down at her.

"You know I never would have guessed how far you can throw my dear. How are you getting those up here to me any-OW!"

He stopped as the book seemed to turn into a boomerang and hit him in the back of the head. He lost his grip and fell to the floor, rubbing his head he looked up to see his wife trying desperately not to laugh.

Then she rubbed her stomach and giggled. Discord however growled pointing as he said,

"You son...are a brat…and a traitor…"

Fluttershy laughed louder and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. He sighed,

_Guess it's time to face the music…_

He laid down flat on the ground and crawled closer to her until he was right in front of her. He looked up at her making his pupils as big as possible before he explained himself.

"Fluttershy darling...please don't be angry with me. I hadn't _**planned**_ on making you immortal too, it was only after a nightmare I had where you...I realized that if I didn't do something I would eventually lose you again...I can't lose you, I would be losing my heart and soul along with you. So I cast a spell that would preserve your youth.

"I know I should have asked your permission first...but...but I was afraid you wouldn't agree...I don't know why I was afraid of that, but...please love understand…"

He sat up and suddenly wrapped his arms around her, holding her so tight she gasped for air before he loosened his grip. The same fear that had hit him that night came back in a sudden rush.

"I never want to go a day without you by my side...I love you so much and...I know I'm a pain and hard to live with most days, but I hope you'll always put up with my antics...I can't imagine waking up without seeing you next to me...so when I was faced with the reality that you would d…"

His voice broke and he couldn't continue so he just held her tighter, still careful not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry...I can't lose you Fluttershy, you're the most important thing in my life...you're what keeps me sane and why I wanted to change so desperately…"

He pulled back and cupped her face, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"When we said our wedding vows, there's a reason I wanted it changed to 'now and forever'. I want you by my side for all eternity my darling wife. I can't say I regret casting the spell, but I do regret not telling you about it. So can you forgive me and...and say you'll be by my side from now on and for all eternity?"

He waited as she continued to stare up at him with her beautiful, tear-filled, teal eyes. He didn't know how he'd react if she said no…luckily he didn't think that was the answer when she jumped at him.

She threw her arms around him and the force knocked him over so he was lying on his back with her standing on his chest.

"Fluttershy, does this mean…"

She cut him off as she kissed him, his eyes closed and his whole body became alert from the intensity of kiss.

He put his claws in her mane and deepened the kiss, wrapping his paw around her back and rolling gently so she was under him. He pulled back only to gasp for air, she was also breathing heavily and she giggled before answering him.

"Discord, of course I want to be with you always! You never had to fear my answer, I just wish you had told me sooner...it...it was the shock and surprise that upset me. Not...not that you had...actually..how did you even do it? I thought that kind of magic was impossible?"

He laughed at the cute, confused face she made, she was still no naive when it came to his magic, always comparing it to pony magic.

"My dear, by now you should realize my magic can do anything I want it to...but it's hard to explain exactly, just trust me when I say that there's no harm in it...although…" He frowned when he thought of the only down side.

"Well...the spell just preserves your youth...it doesn't mean you can't get hurt or still...still...It's why I'm so protective of you my love. You may be young and beautiful for all eternity, but I can still lose you if something happens. Of course I won't let that happen...I'll always be here to protect you sweetheart."

He kissed her again and he could feel how fast her heart was racing, it matched the speed of his. He continued to kiss her for so long, that he forgot they were lying on the living room floor until they heard the doorbell.

They pulled apart and both looked over to the door. Discord growled and started to get up to see who it was when she wrapped her hooves around his neck. He looked down in surprise and she grinned at him.

"I'm sure it's not important love...They can come back…" She whispered and she tried to pull him back to her, and as much as he wanted to…

"Darling...what if it's Twilight, or one of our other friends...we can't ignore…" He lost his train of thought as she began to lightly kiss him along his neck. Her soft lips sent shivers running through his body.

"Honey please...I'm not that strong...as much as I want...we need to see who…" He tried again to convey his thoughts, but his body's reactions to his wife were overpowering his thinking capacity.

"They. Can. Wait." She emphasized each word and the huskiness of her voice made him growl in response.

He kissed her again and he heard an appreciative sound come from the back of her throat. He chuckled and looked down at her then at the door one last time, he grinned as he turned his eyes back to his wife.

"I think darling, maybe you've spent too much time with me after all...My chaos seems to be rubbing off on you, and you're picking up my bad habits…" He said as he nuzzled her neck, something he always did since it made her shiver and giggle.

She grinned and got that wicked gleam in her eyes he loved. He jumped when he felt her tail rub against him. He blushed and laughed, then growled at her again before placing his lips over hers, giving into the fire.

_Oh yes...VERY bad habits…_

* * *

"Okay darling now see if you can guess this one." Discord whispered to his wife who was lying next to him with her eyes closed.

They were out in the garden watching the sun set, as a game Discord decided to feed her fruit and see if she could guess the flavors.

He picked up a cherry, but used his magic to change the flavor. He placed it on her tongue and watched her chew it.

"Mmm…well...it has a very sweet flavor…I'm gonna say…cotton candy?" She said as she opened her eyes. He chuckled and looked at her suspiciously,

"I think my dear, you are somehow cheating!" He nuzzled her ear and she giggled while responding,

"Discord how can I cheat when you're changing the flavors anyways? Even if I look I…"

He cut her off with a quick kiss and another chuckle.

"Fair point as always my love, okay try this one it's your favorite flavor." He winked at her and she giggled again before closing her eyes. He picked up a strawberry, but instead of giving it to her he bit into it.

"Ready?" He asked her with a grin, she nodded and opened her mouth slightly.

He lowered his head and kissed her. She gasped, but quickly began to kiss him back. When he pulled back he lifted her chin, so she opened his eyes.

"So love...what's your favorite flavor?" He whispered and was happy when she blushed.

Then a crash to their left made them both jump.

Discord stood on all fours, instantly alert and instinctively protecting his mate. He stood over her, shielding her with his body. His fur stood up and his teeth bared in warning.

They heard coughing and a cyan pegasus walked out of the trees, she froze when she saw Discord.

"Woah! Hey calm down it's just me geez." Rainbow Dash glared at Discord, whose fur had smoothed back down. Rainbow walked over to them and she looked at Fluttershy.

"Hey...uh can I talk...I need some advice...I messed up." Rainbow's eyes were shining with tears and Discord felt a sudden rush of protectiveness for his friend…

_Never thought that would happen in a milenium…_

He thought grinning. Rainbow however looked over at Discord and quickly rubbed her eyes before turning away and clearing her throat.

"Oh...uh...Discord can you give us a minute...I'd like to talk to Fluttershy...alone…"

Discord frowned and was about to argue when he felt his wife's hoof on his shoulder. He sighed and nodded,

"Alright, if either of you need me I'll be...around…" He snapped his fingers and left.

What the two mares weren't aware of was he was above them on a cloud looking at a watch.

"1...2...3...4…"

* * *

Fluttershy looked over to her best friend once Discord had left them alone. She noticed that Rainbow was trying to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong Dash?" She asked calmly, hoping it wouldn't take too much effort to get Rainbow to open up to her, since the mare could be stubborn about 'mushy stuff'.

Rainbow turned around and surprised Fluttershy by throwing her hooves around her neck and breaking down.

"Oh Flutters! I messed up SO bad!" Rainbow cried, really worrying Fluttershy.

"Calm down Rainbow...tell me everything…" Fluttershy said in the same tone she used with her injured animals.

Rainbow sniffed and pulled back rubbing her eyes again, that didn't stop the tears though.

"It's Soarin...he...he proposed…" Rainbow muttered and Fluttershy gasped in response, but before she could say anything Rainbow cut her off.

"Don't congratulate me! I froze! When he asked me I just stood there like an idiot!"

Rainbow shouted putting her face in her hooves.

Fluttershy stroked her friend's mane as she tried to comfort her,

"Oh Dashie, I'm sorry...but all hope isn't lost I mean…"

"No! It is! When I didn't respond, just standing there like a brick wall...Soarin...he...he took it as a no. He flew off and I didn't even call after him! Oh Fluttershy what am I to do?"

Rainbow turned her face to her friend.

Fluttershy knew she had continue delicately with her friend, since Rainbow was prone to explode and run off if you said something she didn't want to hear.

"Um...Rainbow…first I have to ask you. Do you _**want **_to marry Soarin?"

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy strangely,

"Well...yeah...I didn't think I would ever want to marry, but Soarin...he makes me feel even more awesome you know? I mean it's hard to...he just…" Rainbow stopped and frowned unsure of how to finish so she decided to go a different route.

"Well you know how it is Fluttershy! It's why I came to you...you're the first of us to find your true love and to make a marriage work...so I thought you could...help me figure out how to fix this…" Her eyes grew really large and for a moment Fluttershy was reminded of Discord when he was in trouble, he got the same look.

Fluttershy sighed,

"Well...have you tried to talk to him? To explain why you froze?"

Rainbow looked away with a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, Fluttershy put her hoof to her face and continued.

"Rainbow! If you don't tell him, nothing is going to change. Trust me, first rule of any relationship is that you have to be honest with each other about how you're really feeling."

She was glad to see a small smile pull at Rainbow's face as she turned back to stare at Fluttershy.

"Yeah I guess you would be the expert, living with the King of Making Mistakes…" Rainbow whispered and the two stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

Rainbow stood up and hugged Fluttershy,

"Thanks pal you've been a big help. I promise first chance I get I'll talk to him...if he'll even talk to me." She looked downcast again so Fluttershy got to her feet, with some help from Rainbow.

"Thank you Dash...why don't we go inside and I'll make you some tea? That always helps me calm down and helps me get my thoughts straightened out."

Rainbow nodded and followed Fluttershy inside.

* * *

*Cloudsdale*

"Ah come on Soarin, cheer up...there will be other mares for you." Spitfire said trying to comfort her downcast friend. He was sitting at her counter with his head resting on his arms.

He sighed,

"Not like her Fire...she was the _**one**_...so amazing and awesome...I should have known she wouldn't go for some plain stallion like me." Soarin sulked.

"Hey now! You're anything but plain man! You're a Wonderbolt for crying out loud! We won gold in the Equestrian Games! You…"

Soarin cut her off,

"I'm still nothing compared to her...she's saved Equestria, not to mention us, what? Four, five times now? She knows all the princesses intimately...she's a really important, beautiful mare...no doubt hundreds of other stallions want her attentions...guess I should be grateful she even gave me the time of day…"

He went back to sulking and Spitfire was about to tear into him again when there was a knock at her door.

"Now who in the hay could that be?" She asked as she flew over to the door and opened it. She flew back yelling at the creature on her doorstep. It was Soarin who spoke first,

"Discord what are you…"

Discord walked over the still shocked Spitfire and stood in front of Soarin. The stallion shrunk back from the angry look the chimera was giving him.

"Well you see...Soarin right? Well, we have a problem you and I." Discord grinned at him and Soarin gulped in fear.

"Problem...what...pro...problem?" He stammered unable to control the shaking of his voice.

Discord grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, to intimidated the stallion more.

Discord continued,

"Well you see...you made one of my close friends cry...you broke her heart and that's not okay in my book."

Soarin stopped shaking and stared at the draconequus in confusion. Then he shouted in anger,

"What! Broke **_her_** heart? She's the one who refused me! I gave her my heart and she stomped on it!" Soarin jumped on the counter so he could be almost eye level with the chimera.

"I wanted her to be my wife!"

Discord sneered at this and crossed his arms.

"Really? Well then I guess you don't love her as much as you thought if you're already…" He glanced at the Spitfire; who unfortunately still hadn't gotten over the shock, before he continued.

"Taking comfort with another mare...so clearly...you didn't want her that badly."

Soarin saw red and bared his teeth.

"What! Are you kidding me!? Spitfire was trying to comfort me as a friend! You foal! I love Rainbow Dash more than anything! She means more to me than being a Wonderbolt! She is the most beautiful, amazingly awesome mare I have ever met! If she would give me a second chance I would still have her as my WIFE!" He glared at the draconequus then pulled back surprised as Discord began to laugh.

Discord smiled at Soarin and threw his arms up shouting.

"That's all I needed to hear!"

Soarin completely confused asked,

"What are…" but he stopped as Discord snapped his fingers and everything went black for Soarin.

* * *

*Fluttershy/Discord's kitchen*

Rainbow finished off her tea and sighed.

"Thanks for listening Flutters, I think I'm feeling a bit better now." She looked down, she had convinced herself there was no way Soarin would give her a second chance.

"Hello dear friend! I have something to brighten your day!" Both Rainbow and Fluttershy looked over to Discord who was grinning at them. He stepped aside and a large, bright blue present with a green ribbon was sitting behind him.

Rainbow raised her eyebrow and glanced over at Fluttershy who just shrugged and shook her head as if to say,

_Just cause I married him doesn't mean I understand him..._

So Rainbow looked back over at Discord who was still holding his arms out indicating the package.

"What's your game this time Discord?" Rainbow asked crossing her arms.

Discord put his hands up defensively.

"No game! I heard about your bad day and…"

"I told you to leave me alone with Fluttershy! You were eavesdropping?" She shouted as she flew to him, getting right in his face.

He grinned and used his claw on her nose to push her back.

"Technically, you said give you two a minute alone...and that's just what I did, I timed it...I promise no tricks." He placed his paw over his heart and held up his eagle claw.

Rainbow snorted,

"No tricks! What do you call taking what I said literal? You big dummy you…"

Discord placed his claw over her mouth and grinned.

"Not to be rude, but you might want to open your present...I'm not exactly sure how much air I put in there."

"What!" Rainbow's eyes grew wide and she flew to the present, quickly pulling on the ribbon. A gasping Soarin jumped out of the box, coughing for air. Then he turned his glare on Discord.

"You...you...tri...tried to...kill me…" He rasped still trying to get enough oxygen back into his lungs.

Discord put his hands behind his back and turned his head to the side.

"Nonsense...How was I to know Rainbow wouldn't open the present right away?"

Before either Soarin or Rainbow could yell at him again, he flashed himself between the two and turned their heads so they were facing each other.

"Now...don't you two have something to say to each other?" He grinned as he flew away, leaving them staring into each others eyes.

Neither knew what to say. Both just continued to stare into the others eyes. Rainbow blushed, which caused Soarin to do the same. Finally Soaring cleared his throat.

"Look...Dashie...I mean Rainbow...I...I understand that you don't want...that you don't want to marry me." He looked down sadly and the action seemed to snap Rainbow back to her senses.

"What! Who said I didn't?" She whispered.

Soarin's head shot back up.

"But...but you refused my proposal!"

"I didn't refuse! Well not technically I just...I...Soarin you understand right…" She stopped and Soarin only looked more confused.

Rainbow looked over to Fluttershy, noticing Discord slap his face in frustration, she begged her friend silently for help.

Fluttershy understood and tapped her hoof over her heart smiling at Rainbow. Blushing deeper Rainbow took a deep breath.

"Soarin...when you asked me to marry you...I was so confused and happy and scared all at the same time…

"You see I never saw myself as the hearts and flowers kind of girl so...so I figured I would never fall in love or get married. I wanted to say yes, but...well I froze because of an old fear…

"Yeah I know...how could a mare as awesome as me have any fears?"

Soarin chuckled at this and Rainbow smiled, continuing with more confidence now.

"I was just afraid that a stallion as awesome as you wouldn't really want a plain mare like me so I worried about...well, what if you changed your mind later that I wasn't good enough…

"Strange as it is...I'm not...not as confident about such things as I make every pony think...I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live up to the standards you…"

She was cut off suddenly as Soarin pulled her to him and kissed her. Rainbow blushed the same color as an apple, but closed her eyes and put her hooves around Soarin's neck.

Soarin pulled back, but kept a hold of one of Rainbow's hooves.

"Rainbow...of course you're good enough...better in fact...I figured the reason you didn't say yes was because an amazing mare like you wouldn't want some boring stallion like me."

He looked away embarrassed and Rainbow laughed throwing her hooves around him again. She shouted as she laughed,

"Guess we were both being pretty dumb huh!?"

Soarin laughed and agreed.

Rainbow stepped away from him and winked at him.

"Okay pal...I promise, the next time...you ask I'll say yes okay?"

Soarin nodded, and the two jumped when Discord appeared between the two again.

"Why wait?" He shouted hugging both of them. He snapped his fingers and Rainbow was in a pink dress and Soarin was in a white tux.

"Pink!" Rainbow shouted, but was ignored.

Soarin glared at the chimera, still not over being kidnapped.

"Well I don't have...I mean I left the…" He said as he held out his hoof to the chaotic being.

Discord waved his claw dismissively and snapped his fingers again.

Soarin's eyes went wide as a black, velvet box appeared in his hoof.

Discord grinned and leaned in close so only Soarin could hear him whisper.

"Don't mess this up again, or next time I leave you in Saddle Arabia…" Discord flew off again and left Soarin gaping.

Finally Soarin shook his head and smiled at Rainbow,

"Well what the hay...Rainbow, you are still the most beautiful, incredible, brave...I could go on for hours...I would be so very happy and the luckiest stallion alive if you'll agree to be my wife...Marry me?"

He asked as he opened to box to show a small, gold band, he'd had specially made. It was an exact copy of the rings from the temple her and Daring Do had destroyed. Soarin had gone to a jeweler and gotten an odd look at the request. He smiled remembering that day,

_Are you sure you don't want a diamond sir?_

_No...she'll like this so much more._

Rainbow's eyes were filling with tears and she threw her arms around Soarin.

"Of course! I'm sorry I didn't tell you the first time how much I love you and how much I want to be your wife!"

Soarin slid the band on her arm and they shared a kiss and a loving embrace.

* * *

Discord smiled at his front door, watching the two pegasi fly away holding hooves.

"You know…" A small voice said behind him. He turned and went down on all fours to face his wife.

She continued what she had said,

"You know, I can't say I completely approve of your methods dear...eavesdropping on our conversation and kidnapping a pony on top of that…getting in the middle of other ponies business..."

She frowned at him and his ears dropped, he sat down and wrapped his tail around himself, he looked down at the ground. He figured he'd get yelled at, but not by his wife.

She walked closer to him continuing.

"You know you shouldn't have done that right?" She whispered and he nodded.

Then he felt her hoof under his chin as she made him look into her eyes. He was surprised and happy to see her smiling brightly at him.

"But I'm so glad you did darling husband. You did a wonderful thing today...I'm so proud of you." She gave him a light kiss.

* * *

**That's chapter seven! Sorry it was so long, but I didn't want to make Soarin and Rainbow's story they're own chapter, so I decided not to cut it off and to just let it roll a bit long. I apologize if that upsets anyone...So let me know what you think of the chapter! **

***Note* The next few chapters will have other pairings that I approve of...please don't hate some of the choices these are just my opinions on which couples are the cutest…**

**Like FluttershyXDiscord! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay chapter eight! I know I said I was gonna put in other pairings and in this one I'm gonna hint at some of them and write out one...So far we have the obvious Fluttercord...then there's SoarinXRainbow & FlashXTwilight. now to see who I like the other three with. Remember just my opinions on who I like together. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Please please review I love to get feedback! **

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

**P.S. Fluttershy is now seven months pregnant!**

* * *

*Along the protected path in the Everfree*

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack were heading to Discord's and Fluttershy's for dinner. Rainbow couldn't make it since she was having dinner with Soarin's parents to go over more plans for their upcoming wedding. Spike was in the Crystal Empire as a guest of Princess Cadence, she was throwing him a formal banquet for the anniversary of saving the empire, the second time.

"So how do you think things are going with Spike Twilight?" Applejack asked as she walked next to the alicorn.

Twilight glanced over and grinned,

"Oh I'm sure Cadence is spoiling him so much, that when he gets home he'll be impossible to deal with."

Applejack laughed nervously and Twilight looked at her curiously.

"Why do you ask Applejack? Although, now that I think about it you and Spike have spent a lot of time together lately, what with him helping on the farm...is there something I should know?" Twilight asked and winked at her friend, pleased when she saw a blush creep along AJ's cheeks.

Applejack shook her head and looked away from Twilight's gaze,

"Ah can't say there definitely is...but I guess I should tell ya...that I'm hoping there might be…" Applejack stammered as her blush grew deeper.

Twilight stopped suddenly and threw her arms around AJ shouting,

"Oh Applejack! I'm so happy, I was hoping, but didn't want to assume that you liked him back...Oh! I mean...Oh no! Forget I said that!" Twilight blushed and waved her hooves around getting Pinkie's and Rarity's attention.

Rarity came over to the two and raised her eyebrows saying,

"Oh! Who likes who darling?"

Twilight and AJ blushed and looked at each other before laughing.

Twilight answered,

"Oh never mind...it's...not…"

Pinkie interrupted her,

"Is it you and Flash? We all know that you two are together more! Or is it Rarity liking F…"

"PINKIE! YOU PROMISED!" Rarity screeched and Pinkie instantly threw her hooves over her mouth gasping. She quickly wrapped her body around Rarity in a tight hug.

"Oh Rarity! Did you see I almost broke a Pinkie Promise! I'm SO sorry. As punishment no more chocolate for a month…okay a week...okay no more for the rest of the day...okay I'll only have one piece of chocolate cake for dessert…" She continued trying to come up with a punishment, and the others just continued to laugh.

"Okay girls, come on I'm sure the two of them are probably wondering where we are." Twilight said as she continued walking to the castle. Pinkie hopped ahead shouting,

"Unless they're finding something else to keep them busy, while they're waiting."

Twilight almost tripped and turned a stunned look at AJ, who was laughing, knowing that's _**not **_what Pinkie meant.

Twilight rolled her eyes blushing and grinned.

They reached the castle and Twilight rang the bell, thinking of the last time she had. Thank goodness Fluttershy had been so forgiving,

_Don't worry about it Twilight, in fact I'm glad you told him. It helped with some of his fears I think, it was good for him being able to work through them._

Twilight smiled as the door opened expecting Fluttershy standing there in all her pregnant glory.

However, hers and the others smiles fell when they walked in and saw the two sitting at a formal dining table. The living room was now an elegant, almost royal, dining room.

"_BRRR. _Feel that? Did it just getting colder?" Pinkie whispered as she shivered.

The others nodded in agreement not sure how to continue. Luckily Fluttershy saved them, by turning her usual smile to them.

"Girls! Please come in! I'm sorry I can't go over there and hug you but…" She glared at her husband who in turn snorted and made a newspaper appear, hiding his face behind it.

She turned back to them smiling again, but all of them could see it was forced, as she continued.

"Apparently I'm incapable of doing such simple tasks."

Discord looked from behind his newspaper,

"I never said that! I only…" He stopped himself and growled as he went back behind his newspaper.

Fluttershy glared at him and said to them,

"Come and sit girls...then _**Discord**_ can set up dinner for everyone."

She gave him a semi-sweet smile and he only grunted before making the newspaper disappear. The two continued to stare at one another neither saying anything else.

"Uh...if this is a bad time y'all...we can always…" Applejack said as her and Rarity slowly inched back.

Discord answered without taking his eyes off his wife.

"Nonsense...we've planned this dinner and we'll have it, whatever my _**darling wife**_ wants."

The four mares looked at one another and Twilight whispered behind her.

"It's gonna be a looong night girls…"

The others nodded in agreement as they went to sit at the table with the obviously feuding couple.

* * *

Discord ate his paper salad, the whole time silently watching his wife as she settled down. She was now laughing and joking with their friends, who still looked a bit uncomfortable being there. With good reason, only an idiot wouldn't be able to see the two had just been fighting...for the past twelve hours...

"Oh girls, I only wish Rainbow could be here too! After all we need to discuss your dress designs for the Gala!" Rarity exclaimed and Discord's grip on his fork tightened as Fluttershy turned her eyes to him. He made a face telling her,

_Don't even think about it…._

He glared at her and he felt his heart jump when she smirked at him...how could she still affect him through his anger?

"Oh Rarity, I've meant to come to your shop. Seeing as how I'll need adjustments made to my dress."

Discord growled softly, but not softly enough that AJ didn't hear. She turned to look at him worried. He tried to smile, but knew he had failed miserably. So he just turned his stare back to his irritating mate. The pegasus knew exactly what she was doing...

_Fluttershy, leave it alone..._

She was still talking, knowing that with each word she was pushing him further to the brink.

"Rarity, do you think you can make a material that would be comfortable for the baby?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

_Fluttershy, leave it..._

Rarity beamed and nodded, blotting her mouth with her napkin.

"Oh of course darling! It isn't a problem. I've made several maternity dresses for ponies in the past."

Rarity smiled over to Discord, too caught up in her planning to notice the fire in his eyes.

The others however did, even Pinkie, who kept looking between Fluttershy and him.

Rarity continued anyways,

"Of course I'd like to make you another suit as well Discord. The last one looked simply marvelous. Why you two will be the best looking couple there…"

Fluttershy nodded and smiled at him again. Only he caught the glint in her eyes...

_Fluttershy..._

"I agree. Discord will definitely be the best looking stallion there and I'll have a dress that will work perfectly around my pregnancy."

He'd had enough, throwing down his fork he slammed his fists on the table and glared at his wife.

"**We're not going! You can't manipulate me in this Fluttershy!**" He stood up and leaned against the table pointing at her, ignoring the shocked faces of their friends.

"**I've made my decision_ and you will obey me_!**"

Fluttershy put her front hooves on the table and leaned angrily towards her husband too.

Now their friends were quietly leaving the table afraid of where this was going.

"And I told _**you **_Discord, you can't make all the decisions in my life! I'm going to the Gala with my friends with or without you!" She shouted back.

Discord slammed his fist down again baring his teeth.

"**The hay you are**! **Fluttershy be reasonable! You'll be ten months along! You shouldn't be in a large crowd, where anything can happen!**"

Fluttershy turned to Twilight who jumped a bit, Fluttershy held out her hoof and said.

"What could happen? Twilight, you, all the girls will be there to watch me! Discord you said you would back off! This isn't…"

He cut her off,

"**I have backed off! Even though it rips me apart to have you out of my sight for even a second! I still let you go to Ponyville on your own, to go shopping, to…**"

Fluttershy yelled louder and a soft rumble shook the ground as she did, startling the other mares.

"That's nothing compared to this! I haven't missed a Gala since the first one! It's a tradition for us now, you know that!"

Discord's hair stood up and a louder rumble shook the ground, really worrying the others.

Twilight tried to get the two to listen,

"Hey, calm down...I'm sure there's a way to…"

Both Discord and Fluttershy shouted at the same time,

"**Stay out of this!**" and Twilight shrank back, the other three now standing behind her.

The couple turned back to each other and Discord growled,

"**You. Are. Not. Going. Period.**"

Fluttershy glared at him and shouted, lifting her hooves in the air.

"**YES I AM!**"

She brought her hooves down on the table and the thing began to shake.

"**Fluttershy!**" Discord shouted as he quickly launched himself at his wife shielding her with his body as the thing exploded in a shower of splinters. Twilight used her magic to put up a force field that protected the others and herself.

When all the debris had settled Twilight released her magic. Fluttershy screamed and all of them ran over to Discord who stood over Fluttershy. He had completely protected her from the shards, but hadn't been quick enough to protect himself with his magic.

Long scratches marked his back and several large pieces were still piercing his back. He grunted in pain as he shook them off.

Twilight asked him if he was okay, but he ignored her as he looked Fluttershy over.

"Fluttershy! Please tell me you're alright darling! You aren't hurt are you?" He whispered as he ran his claws all along her body, using his magic to check for injuries as he did. He sighed when he detected none. A greater relief came was when his son kicked against his claw, as he ran it over Fluttershy's stomach.

He sighed again and pulled her to him in a tight embrace,

"Oh thank Celestia. You're both okay."

Fluttershy started crying as she pulled her hoof away from his back and saw his blood.

"Dis...Discord...You're...hurt…" She cried even harder when she realized,

"I did this…I..."

Discord hushed her and held her closer. He looked over at Twilight and the others.

"Are you alright?"

They nodded at his question and he sighed.

"Needless to say...dinner is over...please…"

He didn't have to finish as Applejack nodded and pushed the others towards the door.

She had to turn around and drag Pinkie Pie by the tail, who was staring at everything speechless.

Before she walked out the door Twilight turned back and met his eyes.

He nodded understanding,

"We'll be okay…"

When they were out the door her snapped his fingers and it closed behind them.

* * *

"Ow!" He screamed and tried to crawl away, but she grabbed his horns and held him back.

"Discord! You have to let me clean them!" Fluttershy whispered trying to hold her husband down on the couch.

He grumbled, but stopped struggling. Fluttershy was trying to hold back her tears and her fear as she treated his wounds.

_I can't believe I did this…or worse...**I** **didn't**...  
_

She thought miserably as she put more medicine on one of the cotton swabs.

"Honey...this is...this is gonna sting." She whispered.

When she placed the swab against his cut he flinched and hissed, but didn't try to run.

"Oh Discord...I'm so...so…" She continued to clean the scratches, he tried to sit as still as he could for her. She could tell however that each dab of the medicine hurt him, no matter how gentle she was. Each intake of breath and every flinch cut at her heart. She asked him to sit up so she could bandage him, he did so and she saw him grit his teeth.

She couldn't fight the tears falling as she wrapped the bandage around his back. Her hooves were shaking as she tied the end together. She finally got them secured, head bent, she left her hooves there as she cried. His claw lay over her hooves and she looked up sadly to see him looking back at her.

"Oh Discord…I'm so sorry...the Gala...isn't worth...isn't worth...Oh Celestia what have I done?"

She cried as she placed her hooves over her face. She started rambling,

"You were right...I can't be around others like this...I'm dangerous…I'm a mon..."

He grabbed her face at that and made her look at him, his eyes were angry and she tried to pull back, but his grip was too tight.

"**Never** say that again...Fluttershy you are anything, but dangerous. This is what happens with magic darling...you've never had it so you didn't know that emotions can affect it."

He wiped away her tears and placed his forehead against hers,

"I however...I knew this and still I pushed you...and myself to where we could have hurt some pony...it wasn't just you darling...I was adding to the chaos magic in the air with my anger.

"The collision of my son's and my magic was more than I could have guessed. I didn't figure you could channel it so well."

He rubbed his head against hers and she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall again.

"Is this what chaos magic can do, if not controlled?" She whispered and Discord nodded, still not moving his head away from hers.

"Yes darling...which is why I will teach our son how to control it, so something like this doesn't happen. You need to know…" He pulled away then and cupped her face, giving her a soft, but deep kiss which somehow had the power to calm her. Her tears stopped and her heart rate slowed, pushing away the fear that had gripped it.

He pulled away and whispered,

"I'm fine honey...this is not your fault."

She frowned up at him.

"Yes it is...Discord, you wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't gotten angry...I know better than to give into anger...I know violence doesn't solve problems and yet I exploded and you got hurt...some Element of Kindness..." The tears were threatening again. He lifted her chin, smiling softly at her he asked,

"How exactly was I hurt love? Do you know?"

Confused at the question she answered,

"Because I got angry and caused the table to…"

He shook his head cutting her off.

"Wrong darling...I felt the surge before it happened. That means I could have stopped it but I didn't I was too angry myself...I was hurt because I acted on instinct after it was too late to stop it my love. My only concern then was to protect you from the magical blast.

"So really...it was myself that caused my injuries…I was too focused on shielding you to even think of using my magic."

He gave her another kiss, running his claws through her mane. She pushed against him breaking the kiss and frowned up at him.

"Discord that doesn't make any sense and you know it."

He chuckled and nuzzled her behind her ear. He gave it a light nip, making her jump, as he whispered.

"What's the fun in making sense my dear?"

He grinned down at her and even though she was shaking her head, she couldn't help but giggle.

"You're impossible, you know that?" She asked as she stroked his face. He leaned into her touch and his eyes softened.

Then he grinned and whispered,

"Yes I know...but you love me anyways right?" He grabbed her hoof and wrapped it around his neck before picking her up and dipping her back, raising his eyebrow at her.

She laughed and shook her head again.

"NO!?" He teased and she laughed harder. He smiled and kissed her, straightening up.

He growled lightly before pulling away and looking around, then he sighed.

"You know darling...I think it's time we both got some sleep. Tonight has worn out both of us." He gave her another quick kiss and started for the bedroom with her in his arms. She stopped him by placing her hoof against his chest.

"Wait Discord...there's...there's some…" She stopped and hid behind her mane, not sure if she should even say what was on her mind.

"What is it love?" He asked moving her mane out-of-the-way so he could look into her eyes.

As she stared into his loving red and yellow eyes, she knew she couldn't…

_This is the last time I promise my love...no more lies after this…_

"I didn't exactly eat much at dinner…"

Luckily her stomach grumbled at that moment giving credit to her statement. Discord's eyes lit up with amusement and he grinned wider.

"Well why didn't you say so my dear! How about this? I put you to bed and bring you something to eat. Then I'll clean up this mess and join you after?"

She only nodded and he carried her into the room.

After she had eaten she lay awake waiting for Discord to join her in bed. When he came in she pretended to sleep.

He sighed and gently climbed in next to her, she had to fight the urge to turn to him when she heard him hiss in pain.

He chuckled and whispered so as not to 'wake' her.

"My my...who knew my little butterfly had such a nasty stinger hidden underneath all that beauty? Hmm…"

He began to stroke her mane softly as he chuckled again.

"Then again...it's little chaotic moments like that which remind me why I love her so much...why I'm so lucky to have married her."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"Goodnight sweetheart...I only hope I was able to calm your fears as you have mine so many times before."

He curled around her and she took great comfort in having him next to her. He draped his paw over her and gently pulled her to him, pulling her against his warm chest.

She sighed happily and snuggled back more against him. His response was a chuckle and another soft kiss against the back of her head.

"I love you so much Fluttershy...I only hope you realize just how much…"

He whispered as he drifted to sleep. Fluttershy waited until she heard him snoring, then she rolled over to stare at his face.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so natural. She loved to watch him sleep, even before they'd married, she used to peak in on him when he was napping at her cottage...she blushed, not in the creepy way...

She just loved how when he was asleep, he looked so handsome, so calm. Like this was how he was always meant to look, if his cynicism had never gotten in the way.

She sighed and gently kissed his nose, he grumbled in his sleep and wrapped himself tighter against her.

Her eyes watered as she thought of what she had hidden from him...something that could very well ruin everything. If he found out...

_Would you still love me then?_

_Oh Discord...How can I tell you...Tell you that I'm afraid now...Truly afraid of our child's magic...of_ _**your **__magic…_

Simple answer…

"I can't...cause it'll only break your heart." She whispered as she settled against him for a long restless night.

* * *

***Ducks in defense* Yeah yeah I know what some of you are shouting right now...One AJ and Spike, well I never saw Spike and Rarity working out? It's like she see's him more as a little brother than a possible love. Two Fluttershy and Discord...just trust me when I say I have my reasons and I hope you'll stick around to find out what those are.**

**Also I'm sure some of you noticed I didn't mention anything for Pinkie...It's cause I know a lot of people pair her with Cheese Sandwich, but I don't know if I should? Let me know what you guys think, who should be Pinkie's love or should she even have one?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay chapter nine! Okay so by unanimous vote Cheese wins, surprise surprise! So in the next chapter I'll write him in and put Pinkie in his path *winks*. So I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I'm feeling like it's not nearly at the level 'Mending Hearts' was but hardly any sequel is ever as good i guess? So anyways please review and let me know what you think! Oh and special thanks to DisneyFanatic2364 who always catches the obvious grammar mistakes my brain seems to glance over (clam down *facepalm*). *All characters are owned by Hasbro*  
**

* * *

Discord teleported into a tree nearby, peaking in on her. Fluttershy was laying on the swing out in the garden, looking miserable. He frowned, something was really bothering his wife and it frustrated him that he couldn't figure out what.

His scratches had healed overnight thanks to his magic, yet she had seemed more upset when he showed off his back to her.

_Did I do something wrong? Besides that night anyways..._

It had been a week since the dinner disaster and his wife was still deeply depressed. She dragged herself around the house, trying to avoid him as much as possible.

He tried everything to make her laugh or smile, but none of his usual tricks had worked.

What hurt most was she hadn't accepted any of his attempts at affection the past week. Always finding a way to duck away from him when he tried to kiss her, mumbling an excuse that she had something to do. Flinching at times when he touched her, she even pulled away from him in their bed. His heart was slowly breaking at the thought that she was falling out of love with him...

He tried to tell himself,

_No you're wrong! It isn't that...it couldn't be that...never that...Sweet Celestia, let it not be that!_

_ Calm down Discord. She's just upset about something and it's consuming her every thought...distracting her from you..._

Somehow that explanation didn't make him feel better.

Suddenly an idea came to him,

_Maybe she's just upset about our fight? Well if it'll put a smile back on her face...no matter how hard it'll be on me…I'll do it for her...I'll do anything to keep her.  
_

Plan in mind he teleported away.

* * *

Fluttershy didn't know how long she lay in the garden, gently swinging in the soft breeze. All she knew is that she was feeling heavy with guilt.

Over the past week she was plagued by her thoughts and it had put her in a sorry state.

Poor Discord was lost, constantly asking her what was wrong. Every time she started to tell him the truth, her mind froze with the image of his reaction and she stopped herself. As a result she had gone to great lengths to avoid him, even turning away from him when he tried to kiss her.

She had seen the hurt in his eyes and every time it cut at her heart, however she knew if he kissed her she'd weaken and end up telling him her fears. Every time she thought of telling him about her deepest fear she always saw the worst case scenario.

All she could see in her mind's eye was his face if she ever told him she was afraid of him...well not him just his magic...

_But his magic is apart of him, so if I say I'm afraid of it he'll think I'm afraid of him._

She sighed and buried her face in her hooves. She was so confused on what to do.

One side of her mind said

_Tell him, if you just explained yourself he'll understand and you'll be able to work it out. You always have in the past.  
_

The other side, the stronger side that was fueled by fear shouted,

_No! If you tell him you'll lose him! He won't love you anymore, you'll have broken his heart for good!_

"Oh what am I to do?" She whispered.

Suddenly a bright flash alerted her that he was standing in front of her. She didn't raise her head right away, afraid her turmoil would be in her eyes for him to see.

"Fluttershy...honey?" He whispered and rested his paw on her head.

He sounded worried so she slowly lifted her head and faked a yawn. He smiled softly and chuckled.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry...I hadn't realized you were napping."

She blushed and looked away from his stare whispering,

"Oh...it's...it's okay…did...did you need something?"

She looked back up at him and saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes.

"Oh...well um…" He stammered, removing his paw. She instantly missed the contact.

He shook his head and smiled brightly at her,

"Well darling I've been thinking. You know I don't like to see you unhappy so I think I've found something to make it up to you!" He flew behind her and covered her eyes.

"Um Discord?" She asked confused and he hushed her.

"Just one second love, promise it'll be worth it." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed and waited for what felt like an hour, which was really two minutes. Then he removed his hands and flew in front of her again.

"Surprise!" Discord and her friends shouted.

She gasped, completely confused.

In front of her were two mannequins, one pony the other a tall, snake-like body. Both had amazing outfits on them.

The pony had a beautiful dress that was a deep green. Its skirt was layered with a underskirt that was the same shade of teal as her eyes. The two colors crossed each other around the chest. It had one long, flowing sleeve leaving the other arm bare.

Honestly it was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She looked at the other outfit, clearly made for Discord.

It had a jacket that matched the green of her dress, a dark blue undershirt and even a green bow tie.

She looked at her husband and her friends, they were waiting in anticipation of her response. None more so than her husband.

She tried to convey a response,

"Discord...what...what are...are these…" She stopped as he flew next to her and wrapped his paw around her shoulder.

"Well darling...you've been so unhappy lately that I decided I would relent." He said indicating the outfits again.

She looked over to him confused even more,

"Relent on what?" She asked.

He seemed shocked that she didn't understand.

"Why...the Gala of course...I know the reason you've been unhappy is because of our fight. Since our fight was about the Gala and all I figured...so I'm changing my mind for you my love."

He placed his claws under her chin and smiled. He continued,

"I've been stubborn and hardheaded...the more I thought about it and watched you this last week the more I thought...would it really be so bad to let you have what you want if it'll make you happy?"

She tried to interrupt him,

"Discord I don't…"

He didn't hear her and flew over to the outfits again.

"So I went to Rarity and helped her finish these for the two of us! I even helped with the material on your dress so it'll be comfortable…"

She said his name again, but it was so soft he still didn't hear.

"And my outfit turned out quite nice if I do say so myself...what do you think my dear?"

He snapped his fingers and he was wearing his outfit, he had added a large, black fedora which his horn and antler were sticking out of. He also had on two black gloves, the outfit made him look even more handsome and it only brought tears to her eyes.

"Fluttershy?" He asked worried and reached for her, but she jumped off the swing and flew into the house. Surprisingly fast with the extra weight.

She ignored the shouts behind her as she flew into the house and locked herself in the bedroom and began to cry into her pillow.

* * *

Discord just stood there stunned with the rest of his friends.

"I...I don't understand…" He whispered, still wearing his outfit.

A horrible thought stabbed him in the heart,

_That's it then...__I'm losing her..._

Rarity ran her hoof over the dress and mumbled,

"Do you think the stitching was off...or maybe the color...perhaps if I…"

Discord sighed and took off his hat, his ears laying flat.

"The dress is beautiful Rarity...and she would look even more beautiful in it. No this has to do with something else…and I don't know how to get her to tell me." He slumped to the ground and laid his head in his hands.

His friends surrounded him all looking just as worried as he felt.

"She hasn't given you any clues about why she's feeling this way?" Twilight asked resting her hoof on his shoulder.

He shook his head miserably,

"No...I'm failing horribly as a husband right now...nothing I do puts a smile on her face."

Applejack stepped forward,

"Ah come on now sugar cube...I'm sure it's just her hormones or something?"

Again he shook his head,

"No...this goes even beyond that. She only started acting this way after the disaster last week. I thought it was the fight but...I'm starting to think it's something deeper than that."

Rainbow Dash looked back at the castle and whispered,

"Could it be that she hurt you then? I mean Flutters takes these kinds of things harder than the rest of us. She's so sweet that if she ever does hurt something it kills her."

She looked back at Discord and he started to perk up, before becoming miserable again.

He answered her,

"I doubt that...I've shown her several times that I'm perfectly alright and that we should just forget what happened. Besides, she's not asking me every five minutes if I'm okay like you would expect if that were the case.

"In fact she hardly say ten words to me at times...I don't know what to do girls and I need your help." He held out his hands in a pleading motion.

"This was my last sane idea! I have nothing! Please…" He made his eyes go wide and they all giggled, despite the serious situation.

Finally Twilight cleared her throat,

"Well…of course we'll try to help Discord. After all we don't like to see her like this either. Hmm maybe one of us should talk to her?"

They all agreed, but no one spoke up so Discord grumbled,

"Oh don't all volunteer at once…"

Again all the friends looked around then they laughed, except Discord who was too miserable to feel any joy.

Rarity was the first to speak,

"I guess none of us are keen on dealing with a hormonal mare that now has the power to…" She cut herself off and a deadly silence fell on the group.

Rarity cleared her throat and glanced at Discord,

"I didn't mean it like that darling."

He nodded and whispered back,

"I know…"

He looked at all of them and quickly tried to think of who would be best to go talk to her. Then he got a great idea.

"None of us should talk to her!" He shouted jumping up suddenly.

The other mares looked at each other confused.

Applejack spoke up,

"Uh beggin yer pardon Discord, but how is it going to help if none of us speak to her?"

He glanced down at her and sighed, he looked away back to his castle...

_Can't believe I'm about to owe **her** a favor..._

"Oh no...I meant none of _**us **_should talk to her...I have somepony better in mind..."

* * *

Fluttershy decided she couldn't hide it from Discord anymore. After running from him she was sure he was really confused and hurt. He deserved to know the truth.

She walked over to him as he lounged on the couch using his magic to make a glass of chocolate milk appear. He brightened when he saw her coming towards him.

"Is there anything you need my dear?" He asked with a big, hopeful smile on his face.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she had to say.

"Discord...there's something...something I need...to tell…" She stopped, her heart racing so fast it made the words stick in her throat.

Discord however continued to smile and sat up making room for her next to him. He patted the seat next to him.

She sighed and went over to the couch and sat beside him. She looked up into his eyes and the love shining within the unique orbs.

"Discord...you know how much I love you right?" She whispered and he laughed before nuzzled her behind her ear, making her blush.

He whispered into it as he lightly nipped it,

"Is that all you wanted to tell me my love? I can't say I'm complaining."

She shook her head and pulled away from him, now was the moment of truth.

"Discord...I need...I mean...I have to tell you…" She took a deep breath and told herself to relax…

"Discord...I'm...I'm afraid…" She whispered.

She looked up to see her him looking at her confused.

"I...I don't understand love? Afraid of what? Of the birth?" He whispered.

She shook her head, then thinking about it more, nodded.

"Well yes...but also about something else...you see...I'm afraid...I'm afraid of...of…"

He was obviously growing impatient because he growled,

"Fluttershy, just say it."

She jumped and closing her eyes shouted,

"Of your magic!"

She waited and when he said nothing she peaked up at him, but he wasn't sitting next to her.

She looked around and saw he was now standing a few feet away from her, a look of pure devastation on his face.

"You're...you're afraid...of…me?" He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

She flew up and went to him, only for him to back up from her.

She tried to explain herself.

"No! I could never be afraid of you my love! Just…"

"Just what makes me who I am!" He shouted, glaring at her.

She felt tears filling her own eyes,

"Please my love let me..."

She reached for him and he slapped her hoof away,

"Don't call me that...you don't love me...apparently you never did…was it all a game then?"

He turned from her and she flew to him throwing her arms around his back crying.

"No wait! Please...please Discord...I do love you! I always will just as you love me! I just...I just…let me explain!"

Angry he turned on her and grabbed her by her throat. She whimpered, but his eyes were pure fire. He pulled her so her nose was touching his as he growled at her.

"No you said enough! You don't love me anymore it seems! You want to be afraid...I'll give you a reason to fear me."

He dropped her and she fell to the ground hard, she looked up to see him growing larger.

"You think I'm scary? Fine! Let all ponies run in fear!"

He was as tall as the ceiling and he laughed, his voice shaking the room.

"**Let all run in fear! The Lord of Chaos is back!"**

He laughed again as she cried and then she heard another voice behind her.

"So that's what this is all about…"

She jumped as a bright, blue flash made Discord disappear leaving just her living room looking the same as it had before.

Fluttershy turned and sighed in relief, running to the alicorn princess.

"Luna…" She whispered, crying against the princess' chest.

* * *

"So this is what is plaguing your mind child?" Luna whispered, once Fluttershy had stopped crying.

Fluttershy pulled away and nodded. Luna looked around and sighed,

"Would you like to tell me more about this nightmare? I can only gather from the little I saw that something has caused a deep fear in you. However I can not tell what exactly." Luna met Fluttershy's eyes as she said this.

Fluttershy sighed and whispered,

"Well...I don't know if I can…"

Luna seemed to accept this and chose a different route.

"Then would you like to talk to me about why you are shutting out your husband? Why you so desperately hide your true feelings from him?"

Fluttershy gasped and looked up surprised, before she could ask Luna answered her question.

"Discord came to see me...he asked...begged me actually...to go into your dreams and see if I could help with what was troubling you. Since this was the first time I have ever seen him so distressed I decided to indulge him.

"I never would have guessed the extent of his worries though. So I ask again, would you like to talk to me about it. I promise not a word of our conversation will be shared with another pony."

Fluttershy looked up hopeful and whispered,

"Pinkie Promise?"

Luna looked confused,

"What is this...Pinkie Promise you speak of?"

Fluttershy giggled and shook her head,

"Never mind, I'll just take you word for it. Well...it...it all started last week…"

Fluttershy told her about the dinner where she had lost control and had ended up hurting Discord. Then about her sudden fears of chaos magic and how now she was afraid of what could happen if she lost control again, or if her son ever did.

How she was afraid that if she told Discord about any of it he'd...well her nightmare spoke volumes of what she thought would happen.

"What should I do Princess Luna...I'm so confused." She began to cry again and Luna pulled her into a gentle embrace offering her strength as comfort.

"There, there sweet child...you can't hide the way your feeling from Discord any longer...neither of you can handle that kind of heartache...believe me when I say he won't last much longer like this. " Luna pulled away and placed her hoof under Fluttershy's chin.

"I know for a fact how deep your love for each other runs...it has overcome many obstacles and it can overcome this one as well…"

The room began to shimmer and Luna dropped her hoof,

"You awaken...I must go...**think of what I said dear Fluttershy! Believe in your love for one another!**"

* * *

Fluttershy shot up in bed and gasped. She shook her head and looked next to her. Discord wasn't in bed, but the rumpled sheets meant he had been there earlier.

She slid out of bed and shivered from the cold, she grabbed her robe before continuing to search out her husband.

"Princess Luna's right...I have to tell him…" She whispered to herself, mostly to reassure herself that she could.

She peaked out into the living room and sighed in relief when she saw him. She had almost been afraid he'd left, or gone outside.

He had put a fireplace in the wall and was lying on a rug in front of it, staring into the flames. He didn't seem to notice her so she quietly crept up to him.

She noticed the shaking of his back as he took a breath and it tore at her heart...he was hurting. Then she had to bite her tongue to hold back a gasp when he whispered,

"Why don't you trust me anymore…"

She waited to see if he was talking to her or if he was talking to himself. She noticed neither, yet both were the case. He was holding a picture from their wedding day, and he seemed to be talking to it. He stroked her picture and she heard him take in a shaky breath...

"Oh Fluttershy tell me what I did...so I can fix it...Look at me...forced to turn to another pony to find out what's wrong…reduced to begging for help...but I would do it a hundred times over for you sweetheart...

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? How did I lose the ability to read you like a book, or for you to trust me completely with your fears…why won't you open up to me...what did I do for you to push me away?"

Fluttershy wanted to cry out, but she also wanted to hear what he had to say. So she stayed quiet, hidden in the shadows.

"Oh darling I love you so much...I love you and...and I feel like...like I'm losing you…like I've already lost you..." His voice broke and his shoulders hunched as his head dipped down and his grip on the picture began to shake.

She heard him let out a soft sob and she couldn't stand to the side any longer. She walked behind him, he still didn't hear her, too caught up in his sorrow. She reached out and lightly stroked his mane, making him jump and turn to look at her. He couldn't hide the tears running down his face,

"Fluttershy…"

She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him, crying softly herself. He hesitated only for a second before wrapping his own arms around her returning her hug, letting go of the picture.

"Discord...I'm so sorry...you're not losing me...you'll never lose me." She whispered as she nuzzled his fur.

"Oh Fluttershy...I've been so worried that you...that maybe I had somehow ruined everything…that you didn't love..."

His voice broke again and she felt his body shake with his silent sobs.

She began to stroke his mane as he had done for her so many times before. She suddenly felt so happy and calm, holding him as he cried silently. His grip on her tightened and she heard him let out a breath.

He pulled out of the hug and holding her face he kissed her. She sighed into his mouth and he purred in response. He buried his claws in her mane holding her in place as he deepened the kiss.

When he finally pulled himself away he kept his claws in her mane.

"Fluttershy...darling...how I've missed your soft touch this past week...I've missed _**you**_." He growled and kissed her again. She forgot momentarily why she had searched him out.

When she pulled back to take a deep breath he only pulled her to him again. It was as if he couldn't stop kissing her, afraid once he did she'd withdraw again...but she needed to talk to him.

"Discord...Discord I...I need to…talk to hmm…" She lost her train of thought each time, as he always pulled her back to him recapturing her mouth.

_Celestia he is too good at this…_

She thought as he somehow managed to bring her under him. He left her lips only to kiss along her neck and nip at her ear. She shivered, but when he pulled back she tried one last time.

"Discord please…we need...to talk…" She gasped, out of breath.

He looked down at her and his eyes reflected the fire next to them,

"Darling...that's the _**last **_thing on my mind now…"

He leaned in and captured her lips again before she could argue. She sighed,

_He really is hopeless…_

* * *

**Yup that's where I'm cutting it off. Otherwise this chapter would be way too long. I'll hopefully have chapter ten out tomorrow, but no promises. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways, it turned out better than I had originally thought it would so I'm happy. Let me know what you think of everything so far by leaving a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay chapter ten everyone! I had some inner debate on how to start this,which is why it didn't come out yesterday sorry. In the end I decided I couldn't leave last chapter as it was so I'm gonna go this route...hope it plays out like it did in my mind? Let me know what you think so far of everything by leaving a Review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

**P.S. I don't want to describe the other five's dresses. I'm drawing blanks so I'm sorry but I'm going a bit lazy and letting you use your imaginations *Ducks* sorry...**

* * *

Discord stared at the dancing flames, curling further around the sleeping mare snuggled against him. She was so peaceful looking, he didn't have the heart to move her and chance waking her.

He smiled down at her and sighed, grateful that she had finally come back to him. Happy she hadn't pulled away from him when he had kissed her.

_Guess this means I'll have to go thank Lulu later… well maybe…_

He leaned down and gently rubbed his nose in her mane, taking a deep breath of her natural scent. He closed his eyes in eternal bliss, his fears put at bay. She had come to him willingly, maybe she hadn't opened up yet about what was worrying her…

He chuckled as he rested his cheek against hers and thought.

_Not that you gave her a chance you sly devil…_

When she woke up, then they'd talk. He sighed and lifted his head, turning to look at the flames again.

He began to wonder about what could be on his pretty mate's mind. It could be any number of things. The poor thing worried about everything so much he wondered how she hadn't had a heart attack yet.

However his biggest clue was that whatever had bothered her happened after their fight and they released that magical…

He froze on the thought,

_Could it...could it be...it was the power of chaos magic that had upset her so?_

He looked down at his wife frowning. She had reassured _**him **_so many times about his fears on the subject that it wasn't likely but…

_Is she starting to worry about our son having chaos magic? Is...is she starting to __**fear **__it...fear __**me**__?_

All his fears returned in an instant, he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Fluttershy...are you afraid of what my magic can do? Are you...afraid of...me?"

Discord shook his head and chuckled,

"Oh please Discord listen to yourself. She's the same mare that doesn't bat an eyelash at your tricks...the same mare that resisted your magic from the beginning, such bravery didn't fade...Yes, she loves me…so..."

He sighed and nuzzled her behind her ear as he whispered,

"She would never fear my magic or me…"

He smiled deciding to put the thought out of his mind as he lifted his head away. He didn't notice that the said mare had stopped breathing, having woken up and heard everything he just said.

* * *

_Oh dear…_

Fluttershy felt her heart drop. How could she tell him now, knowing just how hurt he would be? Everything she had been afraid of, all her nightmares, they were all true!

If she told him, she'd break his heart…

_Oh dear, I knew I should have talked to him...but I let him distract me again!_

She sighed, but not quietly enough.

"Fluttershy? Darling are you awake?" He stretched his neck so he could look into her eyes.

She smiled up at him, seeing no point in pretending sleep.

"Hello my love...I'm sorry I fell asleep, I'm sure it was uncomfortable for you…" She whispered, but he cut her off with a soft kiss on the nose. He wrapped his tail further around her and chuckled saying,

"No my dear...I could never be uncomfortable with you beside me. Even on a bed of nails...which is more comfortable than you'd think."

She giggled and stretched, standing up and moving slightly away from him. When she turned around she noticed confusion cross Discord's eyes before he covered it up.

She had to put some distance between them for what needed to be said. She had to tell him...she just hoped that he'd understand.

She took a deep breath and told herself no to worry.

"Discord...we need to talk…and promise you won't interrupt me...I need to say all of this or I never will okay?" She whispered, and was grateful when he only nodded.

He moved so he was sitting up on his haunches looking down at her.

"Well...first I want to tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you...I don't just mean the scratches...although...I'm sorry about that too…"

He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it remembering his promise.

So she continued,

"I mean about pushing you away this past week...I...I hated that I was hurting you, but I was...well...I was worrying about something else and it…I was afraid to tell you...

"You must know that I love you more than anything right?" She looked up at him, her vision blurring with unshed tears, but she saw him nod. She blinked away the tears and closed her eyes.

_Okay Fluttershy...you can do this...you can do this...just look him in the eyes and tell him…_

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Discord watching her looking really worried.

"Discord...I...I was...I _**am**_...af...I'm afraid...afraid of…"

A look of pure terror and devastation began to creep into Discord's eyes and the sight froze the words in her throat.

_Come on...I can do this...I have to...I can…can..._

_**I CAN'T DO THIS!**_

"I'm afraid of losing my temper again! What if I hurt some pony or you...worse this time? I'm afraid of _**me**_!" She shouted as she turned away from him hiding her face. She couldn't let him see the shame in her eyes.

She hadn't lied, but she hadn't told him the complete truth either. She couldn't...all she could do was put her fear to the side and hope it went away.

After all, she lived with so many fears what was one more?

"Oh Fluttershy...is this what's been bothering you darling?" He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She nodded and couldn't fight the tears any longer.

He rubbed her back and continued to hold her to him, rocking her slightly to help comfort her.

Finally he pulled back and rubbed her cheek with his claw,

"My dear...dear wife. I'm so glad you told me...cause now I can help you as you have me so many times in the past."

He smiled at her and she felt an answering smile pull at her lips.

He pulled her tight against him again whispering in her ear,

"Fluttershy...last week was a fluke...caused by your very stubborn husband. You my dear are the sweetest, most patient, and most loving creature I know.

"Who else would put up with some pony like me? Darling...you could never hurt a soul...you cry when a little fly gets hurt."

He chuckled and pulled back again, wiping away her tears.

"Now does that sound like a mare who would easily lose her temper and hurt another?"

He asked and she shook her head. He gave her a soft kiss and sighed.

"See, nothing to fear my dear. So my love is that all that was bothering you? You know you can always tell me anything that troubles you. I need to know these things so I can help…"

She looked up at him and it was so tempting...

_Tell me I have nothing to fear in chaos magic…_

"I...I don't think we should...go to...the Gala…" She whispered hiding behind her mane.

He pulled back further, shocked.

"What? But I thought you really wanted to go I mean...that's why we were fighting in the first place? Plus Rarity already finished the dresses for all of you...darling if you're saying this just to please me…" He placed one of his fingers over her lips, when she would have interrupted.

"If you think this is what I want to hear my love, don't say it for that...besides, going to the Gala will show you that you have nothing to fear...that you can be around others without anything happening. So my love...we're going to the Gala."

He had leaned in closer with each word and when he finished he kissed her again.

She sighed and decided it was better to go along with him in this. He had a point, if she went to the Gala, it would take her mind off of everything.

She pulled away and smiled up at him, she placed her hoof against his cheek and giggled.

"Alright love...you're right this time...it would be good for both of us to go...I'll get over my fears and so will you."

He leaned back and crossed his arms in mock indignation as he gasped,

"THIS TIME! Aren't I always right?" He placed his claw on his chest and it made her laugh.

Through her laughter she answered him,

"No...in fact...most of the time you're wrong love."

He gasped louder and leaned towards her, pouting so adorably. She laughed harder and flew up to kiss him on his nose, this is what she needed now. The laughter between them returning and with it her fears began to fade to the back of her mind.

"Don't worry Discord...I still love you." She squeaked when he reached out suddenly and grinned at her.

"You do? Hmm...well maybe I don't believe you and need some proof!" He growled at her making her giggle.

She indulged him by giving him another kiss, then just to _**really **_prove it…leaning up she gave his ear a quick love bite.

She laughed when he released her and fell limp to the ground.

"Believe me now love?" She laughed hovering above him, his eyes were now large, red hearts.

He grabbed his chest and let his head fall to the side his tongue hanging out, eyes closing.

Then he growled at her, still lying on the ground,

"I said it once and I'll say it again...You will be the death of me…"

* * *

*Three months later/Night of the Gala*

"I'm not so sure about this Rarity…" Fluttershy whispered as the other mare finished placing a pin in Fluttershy's mane.

Rarity looked at Fluttershy in the mirror and smiled,

"Nonsense darling. Sure your mane is being difficult at the moment, but trust me I will make this work!" Rarity used the comb to stretch out another strand and Fluttershy sighed.

She didn't mean her hair, knowing anything Rarity did would be beautiful. She meant going to the Gala after all…

"Ha success! See Fluttershy, look at how beautiful you are! I'll bet a baby, blue sapphire that Discord faints at the sight of you!"

Despite her worries Fluttershy giggled at the image her friend presented. She stared at herself in the mirror, she hoped he did like it. She had thought her stomach would pose a problem, but when Discord had said he'd helped with the material she had no idea how much.

Somehow he had used his magic so in the dress she didn't look pregnant. When she saw this she had panicked for a moment, but Rarity had laughed and calmed her down. She had lifted the material slight up off Fluttershy's stomach and it had instantly expanded.

"_Don't worry darling, naturally it's safe...I know Discord went through great lengths to make sure both you and baby would be happy and comfortable."_

Now Fluttershy gave herself one last glance over before sighing.

"Well I guess we shouldn't leave them waiting right?" She asked Rarity who nodded and went to the door. Before she went out however she stopped and turned back to Fluttershy, her eyes misting.

"Rarity is everything…"

Rarity put her arms around Fluttershy and gave her a tight hug whispering,

"You can't know how happy I am for you darling…a baby and a husband who loves you...you have it all." Then she just as quickly let go of Fluttershy and walked out the door, leaving a very confused pegasus behind her.

* * *

"Discord, could you stop...You're starting to make me dizzy." Twilight mumbled placing her hoof over her eyes as Discord continued to pace around the group.

He glanced at her and frowned,

"I can't help it...do you think everything is okay...maybe my magic wore off and the dress doesn't fit?"

"Can your magic even fade?" Rainbow Dash asked as she sat next to Soarin on the couch. Discord glanced over at the happy couple, he smiled glad the two were happy. They were going to have the wedding after Fluttershy had the foal, so she would be comfortable being a bridesmaid.

"Actually no...so I guess I shouldn't be worrying, but I can't help it. I still don't like to have her out of my sights, especially with the baby being so close to coming...is it hot in here?"

He tugged at his collar and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Pinkie looked over and giggled,

"I think some pony is starting to get the daddy jitters!"

The others laughed along with her and even Discord chuckled. He responded rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yeah I guess I am...it's starting to catch up to me that I'm gonna be a father in only a month!" He smiled as the joy of that statement made him radiate...literally he began to glow.

"Alright...care to turn that off though." Applejack covered her eyes against the bright light.

He snapped his fingers and the glow faded. He smiled at all his friends glad the group was going together. It was a slightly larger group than before, what with all the mares' dates.

Soarin and Rainbow obviously were going together. Twilight and Flash Sentry, who had come down to 'escort' the princess. Really all of them saw the looks he was giving her. Spike and Applejack were also going together, the two were officially a couple and they certainly made an odd pairing…

_Yeah you're one to talk...you're a draconequus married to a pegasus..._

Rarity came out the door getting his attention,

"May I present the most beautiful mare in all Equestria!"

The group laughed at her theatrics, but the laughter died in his throat when his wife walked out the room.

Just as he had thought the dress was beautiful and she looked stunning in it. Her mane was curled and loosely pulled behind her head to allow several strands to fall over her shoulder.

Discord smiled and flew over to his wife taking her hoof,

"_**Definitely**_ the most beautiful mare in the world...I will be the envy of every stallion at the Gala...especially since no pony will be holding you tonight but me." He growled softly making her blush and giggle.

She smiled up at her husband,

"Same thing goes for you my darling husband, you'll be the handsomest stallion there. Also…"

She lowered her voice so only he could hear,

"I wouldn't want to be in anyponys arms, but yours...at the Gala or home."

He smiled in response and snapped his fingers to conjure a rose, one of his special creations. The flower matched the color of her eyes and he placed it in her hair.

"Ugh, not that this lovey-dove stuff isn't entertaining, but can we get going?" Rainbow complained. The others laughed and Soarin leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Now Dashie, I don't hear you complain when we're lovey…"

"You want to sport a black eye during our wedding?" Rainbow glared at him, making everypony laugh harder.

"All right girls, and guys...I guess Rainbow has a point and we should get going."

The six mares and Spike joined in a circle, as was their tradition and placed their hooves/claw together.

"To the best night ever!" They all shouted in unison and raised their hooves in the air laughing.

Discord rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion, only for Fluttershy to elbow him in the side when she came back to him. He winked down at her and she giggled.

* * *

Discord smiled and snapped his fingers to teleport the group outside the ballroom. The different couples began to enter the ballroom, Pinkie and Rarity were walking next to each other when the pink mare suddenly froze.

Then with an excited scream and a blur of pink she dashed across the floor and tackled a yellow stallion standing on the other side.

"Cheese!"

"Pinkie!"

The two began talking so fast and at the same time it was a wonder the other could hear.

"Oh my Celestia what are you doing here!?" Pinkie.

"What are you doing here? I was invited to help with the decorating! " Cheese.

"Yeah it looks amazing, perfect for tonight! I always come to the Gala, haven't missed one in years! Oh we should totally dance!" Pinkie shouted as she grabbed Cheese Sandwich's arm as she dragged him to the dance floor. Cheese just laughed and hopped along side the energetic mare.

Rarity looked at the all her friends and their dates and sighed.

"Miss Rarity what a pleasant surprise.."

Rarity blushed at the sound of the voice behind her, she turned and tried to cover up her nerves.

"Oh Fancy Pants, why what a delight it is to see you again."

The two began to talk about Canterlot and Rarity's new line, all the while Rarity began to play with her mane and giggle.

Fluttershy noticed this and smiled,

_Good...Rarity deserves happiness same as all my friends. I only hope it works out for her._

Rarity nodded at something Fancy Pants said and the two walked towards the dance floor,

On her way there, Rarity looked back and met Fluttershy's gaze. Fluttershy winked and Rarity blushed, but smiled and nodded.

Fluttershy looked up at her husband, he was looking down at her a smile on his face. He was standing on two legs, so she was hovering next to him, her hoof wrapped in his arm.

She was so happy, she whispered in his ear.

"Oh darling, you were right this is exactly what I needed. It really is going to be the best night ever!"

His smile widened and he turned so he was facing her, he bowed to her.

"It will be if my beautiful wife agrees to dance with me." He straightened up and took her hoof.

Fluttershy laughed and followed him into the dance floor. As Discord twirled her around the dance floor, she caught glimpses of all her friends. Everyone looked so happy and there was definitely love floating in the air. She sighed and looked up into her husband's eyes, thinking how much she loved him.

He seemed to read her mind for he leaned down and kissed her before whispering.

"I love you so much Fluttershy."

* * *

**That's chapter ten everyone! I've started on chapter eleven so it should be out tomorrow, unless I can get it up sooner? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and as I'm sure some have guessed the next chapter is going to be BIG! Which means it may run longer than I usually let my chapters go, but everything needs to be there so just giving a heads up. Please please review and continue to enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright chapter eleven! Whoo this is what I've been waiting to write! Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday, but work interrupted my writing boo so I had to finish it today.I don't want to give anything away so ladies and gentlemen please sit back and enjoy and as always please let me know what you think by leaving a review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

_Fluttershy was happy, all his friends were happy with their dates, and nothing could take away the smile on his face. _

Discord watched Fluttershy as she laughed at Cheese juggling their drinking glasses, which were still filled with drinks. How he managed not to spill was a mystery to Discord.

Cheese looked over at Pinkie and winked, then one by one he tossed a cup to her, she caught each one and started juggling them. Still not spilling a drop.

Cheese clapped his hooves and shouted,

"Hoo-ey! That's what I'm talking about! Way to go honey…" Then realizing he had said the last part out loud he blushed. Pinkie also blushed and it broke her concentration, she started to drop the glasses, but Discord snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

The two avoided each others gaze, still blushing. Then Cheese cleared his throat and mumbled an excuse leaving the group.

All the ponies watched him leave then their gazes turned to Pinkie. She simply shook her head and stammered,

"Oh...you know...what I suddenly...feel like some...chocolate…" She walked away from the group, not fooling a single one of them. Discord shook his head and felt a hoof on his arm.

He looked down to see his wife staring up at him and he knew that look, he sighed.

"Of course love...I'm starting to think I've taken Princess Cadence's job as matchmaker…" The thought made him smile and he snapped a bow and arrow with a heart at the end.

"Well if you insist! Time to go hunting!"

He flashed away before Fluttershy could say anything.

* * *

Fluttershy was still shaking her head, but she giggled knowing Discord would trick the two into talking to each other. Just as he had with Soarin and Rainbow Dash, and now the two were closer than ever. She hoped that he managed the same thing with Pinkie and Cheese...maybe she should have him play matchmaker more often?

After all there was still Twilight and Flash, plus now Rarity and Fancy Pants. However the later seemed to be doing fine on her own. Rarity seemed to have Fancy Pants wrapped around her hoof, he laughed when she said something charming and the two had been together all night.

He was fetching her a drink, even though Discord could make them appear out of nowhere, he had insisted a gentleman always gets his lady a drink himself. Rarity had blushed scarlet when he said that.

She was suddenly thirsty herself since Discord had made all their drinks disappear. He was gone and her son was sleeping since no chocolate milk appeared...she excused herself from the group and went towards the drink table on the other side of the ballroom. She smiled at Fancy Pants as he walked by, but he didn't seem to see her, he looked like he was contemplating something. She shrugged and smiled,

_He must be too much in a hurry to get back to Rarity._

* * *

Fancy Pants came over to Rarity who blushed again smiling.

"Here is your drink darling." He smiled, levitation the glass to her.

"Oh thank you Fancy...you don't mind if I call you that...do you?" She said as she batted her lashes at him, happy when a slight blush appeared in his cheeks. She smiled and began to sip as Fancy said,

"Not at all my dear...however I feel I should let you know there are some ponies talking about your two friends, Discord and Fluttershy, over by the drinks table...and what they're saying isn't pleasant at all."

Rarity spat out her drink, coughing as she choked on it.

"What! Oh no...Fluttershy just went over there not two minutes ago! Girls we have to go get Fluttershy now!"

The other mares looked at her confused but followed Rarity anyways.

* * *

Fluttershy was at the table unable to decide what she wanted.

_Mmm this smells like strawberries...seriously son what is it with you and strawberries? All I seem to want now is strawberries.  
_

As she began to pick up the glass, her ears perked when she heard her husband's name.

"Oh I know...can you believe the princesses actually allowed that monster in here?"

Fluttershy gasped and looked to the group of ponies talking. They didn't see her behind them.

"Really...and what of that mare he married? Not the smartest mare in Equestria if you ask me...who would agree to marry a creature like that?"

"We all know she only did it to keep the beast in line…"

"I heard a rumor that she was pregnant!"

"Oh heavens forbid! Thank goodness that obviously is not true, as I saw her when they all arrived."

"_Oh please…_ You really think Princess Celestia would let that _**thing **_breed and have little abominations running around Equestria?" The rest of the group laughed and Fluttershy snapped. Not only were they laughing at her husband, but they had called her son an abomination!

Something in the back of her mind told her to stop what she was about to do, but she ignored it and flew over to the group.

When she flew in front of them and glared they all jumped.

"How dare you…_**How dare you**_! Who do you think you are to say such things about my husband? He is not a _**monster **_and you have no right to judge him! He has done nothing but help since the day he reformed!" She shouted. One of the ponies, a stallion that looked really familiar to her said,

"Help? Please...you know as well as I do that he betrayed all of us and that's why you married…"

Seeing red Fluttershy bared her teeth, not hearing the cracking above her.

* * *

Out in the garden Discord watched the two ponies lost in the maze. Messing with the two felt like old times. He laughed as he opened another path for Pinkie sending her in Cheese's direction.

_Come on you're almost there...no not that way!_

He slapped his face and was about to cut her off when suddenly his body shivered. He turned back to the ballroom.

"Fluttershy…" He whispered and looked down at the two earth ponies.

_They'll find their way…_

He took off from the cloud he was on and prayed to Celestia he was wrong.

* * *

"**I married him because I love him**! I love him and he loves me! But you wouldn't know what real love is would you?" Fluttershy continued to yell! She had gotten the attention of many ponies and they were crowding around the group.

"You have no right to say _**anything **_about my husband and for your information..I am pregnant! My son will be just as good and as loving as his father is! So…"

She landed and put her hoof in the snobby stallion's face, he swallowed. She glared and felt her whole body shake with fury. A loud crack caused the surrounding ponies to look up and many gasped as they stepped away from Fluttershy.

"I never want to hear another ill word about my family! Or you _**WILL ANSWER TO ME**_!"

A loud crack shook the room and Fluttershy was suddenly grabbed and pulled out-of-the-way.

* * *

Discord had flown through the crowd and used his magic to force everypony back as he grabbed his wife. He moved just as a large piece of the ceiling crashed to the floor, where the group had stood.

The room was silent as everypony stared at the large piece of cement. Fluttershy paled as she realized she had done it again.

"Oh no…" She cried as she buried her face in her husband's chest.

"Fluttershy...what happened?" Discord whispered, but she couldn't answer him she only shook her head and cried harder.

The group, Fluttershy had been confronting moved forward. The stallion, Fluttershy now recognized from that garden party they had 'crashed' pointed at her and Discord.

"See! Look at what I mean everypony! He's a monster and his offspring will only bring more doom upon us!"

Murmurs could be heard spreading through the crowd.

Fluttershy simply shook her head. Jet Set moved towards them, but stopped when Discord growled in warning. He glared and tried to get the crowd more on his side.

"Look at this! How they threaten us after trying to kill us!" More cries from the crowd could be heard. Somewhere among them Fluttershy thought she heard her friends shouting her name...

"He's a monster!"

"Her child will only be worse!"

"We should stop them!"

The angry shouts became louder as the crowd moved in closer.

The leader of the mob, Jet Set smirked and said,

"Maybe we should end the problem now!" He indicated Fluttershy and moved forwards.

Discord set her down and stood over her on all fours, baring his teeth at the pony and growled.

"I'd like to see you try **pony...**"

This time Fluttershy knew she heard her friends and they forced their way through the crowd. Even Pinkie had made it back into the ballroom, she had run over as soon as she'd seen the crowd.

All of them came to stand in front of her and Discord.

"Everypony needs to calm down!" Twilight shouted, but even with her princess status, she wasn't enough to calm the crowd. They continued to move in towards them. A unicorn behind them managed to use his magic to grab Fluttershy and drag her from under Discord. She screamed as she was levitated away.

Discord turned and his pupils became slits as he snarled at the pony, lunging, claws out.

"**ENOUGH!"** A bright golden flash spread through the crowd and Fluttershy fell from the magical aura and landed in Discord's arms.

All eyes turned to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flying above the crowd. Instantly the crowd went to the ground bowing, while Discord moved away with Fluttershy still in his arms, glaring at all the bowing ponies. Their friends followed, except Twilight who went to the princesses as they landed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked as she took in the rubble and the crowd.

Twilight tried to explain,

"Well...your majesty...you see it was...was…" She stammered and Celestia raised her eyebrow. Suddenly Jet Set stood up and pointed at Fluttershy.

"It was her fault your majesty! She tried to kill us!"

"That's not true! Fluttershy would never do that you…" Rainbow shouted, but pulled back by Applejack who shook her head.

Princess Celestia looked at the hole in the ceiling then at the pegasus.

"Fluttershy does not have magic...so what makes you say it was her?" Luna said as she addressed Jet Set.

He glared at Fluttershy and Discord.

"Because it was that evil spawn she carries inside her!" He shouted and Discord growled again as Fluttershy cried harder.

"I see…" Celestia whispered, she closed her eyes then stood to her full height addressing the crowd.

"All of you should go home now...if any feel they need medical attention feel free to visit the infirmary inside the castle, the guards will show the way."

She turned to leave and said over her shoulder.

"Twilight, I will be needing a word with you and your council…" She and Luna walked to the exit, passing Discord. She whispered something to him and his ears dropped as he glared at her.

Twilight walked over to her friends ignoring the glares thrown at them as all the other ponies left.

"Celestia would like to see all of us for a council meeting…" She whispered and Discord snorted as he set Fluttershy down he growled,

"Not all of us...she has ordered me to stay out of it and to not eavesdrop."

They all looked between him and Fluttershy, then they left giving the two a moment alone.

Fluttershy looked up at Discord and cried,

"Discord...I can't do this…"

He placed his paw on her head and hushed her,

"Of course you can darling...Tia probably just wants to…" She saw he didn't believe what he had been about to say. She whimpered and Discord picked her up for another tight hug.

"It'll be okay love...nothing bad is going to happen I promise you."

Fluttershy thought miserably as she looked over at the piece of cement still lying on the floor.

_You can't keep that promise love...just as I can't ignore the fact that chaos magic __**IS **__dangerous…_

* * *

Fluttershy hung her head as they took their seats. She only hoped Discord would keep his Pink Promise to her not to peek or listen in. She looked over at Twilight who looked just as solemn as she felt.

"Why was I not informed sooner of Fluttershy's child having magic?" Celestia said addressing Twilight.

Twilight flinched and whispered,

"I didn't feel it was important enough to write about...after all it wouldn't be such a surprise." Fluttershy felt awful knowing that Twilight hadn't written because she had been upset by the fact. Now she wished she had let Twilight write the letter.

"What's the big deal about the kid having magic anyways? Why does everypony freak at this?" Rainbow asked as she slammed her hoof on the table.

Celestia looked over at the mare, who shrank a little under the stare.

Next Applejack tried,

"Forgive me yer highness, but Rainbow means that if Discord can control his magic surely there's no point worrying about his son?"

Celestia whispered,

"It's not if this is the first time this has happened?" She looked around the group and when none of them answered she got her answer.

"I see...so this is _**not **_the first time the magic has gotten out of control…"

Fluttershy shook her head and whispered,

"I got angry at dinner and caused the table to explode...Discord was hurt…" Tears filled her eyes when she thought of what could have happened this time if Discord hadn't gotten there in time.

Rarity cleared her throat,

"But both times it's happened Discord was able to protect against it...surely that means…"

"It means that if he's ever slow to the draw or not around things could be worse." Celestia interrupted her.

Luna looked at her sister worried,

"Sister...you are not thinking...you know that he'll…"

Celestia nodded and looked sadly at Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I must ask you to do something very difficult in order to protect your family…"

Fluttershy's eyes widened at what Celestia next whispered. All the mares gasped, Twilight shouted.

"Princess you can't! That would be...the most horrible thing to do to the child!"

Celestia turned to her former student and sighed,

"I'm afraid it is necessary...if the crowd's reaction was any indication, things will only get worse once the child is born if we don't do this...but it is Fluttershy's choice."

All eyes turned to her and she thought of her child...all she wanted was for him to be safe, but...but if she agreed to this…

"Discord…I can't make this decision without telling him…" She whispered and Celestia sighed, her ears flattening.

"I had hoped to keep him out of this...I know this will only hurt him more…but if you wish to talk it over with him first very well…" Fluttershy nodded and left the table walking towards the doors. Before she could leave she felt a hoof on her shoulder and turned to see Luna looking sadly at her.

"You didn't tell him yet did you child?" She whispered and Fluttershy's eyes watered as she shook her head.

"Fluttershy…" Celestia said still sitting at the head of the council.

"I know this is a difficult decision, but I strongly advise you to agree to this...even if Discord doesn't want it."

Fluttershy nodded silently and left the room. She headed for the ballroom where he said he'd be repairing the ceiling while she was gone.

_Oh Discord…please forgive me, but I have to protect both of you…_

* * *

Discord was in a construction outfit as he hammered the ceiling. Every spot his hammer hit sealed the piece back in place with magic. Once finished he nodded and then went back to the ground and snapped his fingers, brooms began to clean the room around him.

"Discord…" He heard the tiny voice behind him whisper and he snapped the brooms away.

He turned to his wife and gave her a quick hug whispering,

"Darling...is the council over?" He set her away from him and frowned at the expression on her face. She looked sad and determined at the same time. He had only seen the face once before, when she had said she wasn't his friend anymore...when everything changed for him...he had that same feeling now.

"Not exactly...but I had to find you to...to tell you Celestia's decision…"

He frowned, sure that whatever sun butt said wasn't anything serious.

"What did she say Fluttershy?" He whispered. She swallowed and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. Her next words sliced at his heart.

"She's going to bind our son's magic…"

* * *

Fluttershy knew he wouldn't take it well, but she had no way of knowing just how angry he would become.

"WHAT!" He shouted, the outfit he had been wearing disappearing.

"I said…" She started, but he interrupted.

"No I heard what you said! I mean how can she think we'd ever allow that? Why would we let her take away our son's magic?"

It made her heart ache that he kept saying 'we' indicating that she…

"Discord…"

"Well...we'll just stroll in there together and tell her what we think of her **little plan**!" He growled and Fluttershy shook her head.

"Discord I…"

"Come on Fluttershy…" He said as he walked towards the doors, but her whisper made him freeze as he passed her.

"Discord I support this decision…"

Discord stood frozen in place for a minute then slowly turned to look back at her.

"You...what?" He whispered. Completely facing her now he went down on all fours, she turned to face him as well and took a calming breath.

"Discord...it's the best decision. We need to think about our son's welfare." She said, surprised her voice sounded so calm.

Discord's eyes narrowed and he growled,

"How can you say that? This is NOT the best decision...how could taking something that makes our child who he is be a good decision?"

She moved forward a few steps and tried to explain her reasons.

"You saw the way the crowd reacted Discord. If we don't do something they'll only grow more afraid and…"

"Let them say what they want! They'll never be able to do anything to our child while I'm around!"

"Exactly...but what happens when you're not around? Or worse what if our son does something to the ponies saying things about him?"

Discord froze again at this...but not for the reasons she was thinking as he said,

"Fluttershy...are you saying...you think our son will turn evil?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped,

"Of course not! How could you…"

"Well that's what it sounds like to me! It sounds like you're starting to regret having my child…regretting me..."

She saw the hurt in his eyes as he said this and she moved closer to him. She placed her hoof against his face and whispered.

"Never...I could never regret being with you or having this baby...honey I'm just starting to worry about his magic. I'm afraid that he won't be able to control it and..." The moment was broken when she said that and he pulled away from her. He growled and turned his back on her.

"Oh I see...so you _**are **_afraid of my magic...afraid of what it can do."

She decided she couldn't lie anymore, not if she wanted to make him understand.

"Yes…" She whispered and he flinched not turning around to face her.

"I won't allow this Fluttershy...no pony will hurt my son...and taking away his magic would be the same as hurting him." He turned then and she saw the heartbreak in his eyes.

She sighed and tried one last time to get him to her side.

"Discord...I don't see how we really have a choice in this. It's what Celestia wants...and besides…" She added when he opened his mouth. She continued before he could interrupt her,

"It's what I want too...Discord I'm going to agree to this."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Why Fluttershy!? When did you start to hate chaos magic? You're the one who told **_me_ **there was nothing to fear! I believed you when you said we'd pull through it together! Now after one incident you're turning you back on me?"

She closed her eyes and tried to suppress the anger and fear trying to boil over. She could still hear him and everything he said only pushed her further.

"I can't believe you would do this to our son! How could you agree to something so cruel? Is it really because he has magic? Or is it just the fact that it's MY MAGIC! Fluttershy...why...why would you…"

"SO WE DON'T END UP WITH ANOTHER LORD OF CHAOS!" The minute the words left her mouth she wanted to pull them back.

Discord stood unmoving, a look of horror frozen on his face. Then he closed his eyes and slowly turned away from her.

"Discord...I...I didn't mean…"

"No...I think you did…" He glared back at her, tears misting his eyes. The sight of him broke her heart and at the same time his heart was shattering.

He whispered as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"It seems no matter what I do...all ponies will ever see is the evil draconequus who tormented Equestria...but...I never thought you were one of them…"

He turned away again and walked further away from her and Fluttershy was so shocked that she couldn't move.

He growled over his shoulder,

"Do what you want...you don't need me anymore...and just so you have nothing else to _**FEAR**_…" He sneered the last word. He raised his claws and realizing what he was doing spurred Fluttershy into action, she jumped at him shouting,

"No Discord wait!" She was too late though and in a flash he was gone.

She stood there unable to accept what had happened...she wrapped her hooves around herself and sobbed.

_What have I done! I drove him away! Oh Discord…I can't lose you...please...  
_

She felt a hoof on her head and looked up to see Celestia and her friends standing around her.

"Fluttershy...I'm so sorry…" Celestia whispered and Fluttershy got angry. She slapped the princess' hoof away glaring at her, ignoring the gasps of her friends.

"No! You have no right to be sorry! This is your fault!" She turned and ran from the group.

_No this is __**YOUR **__fault! If you had only told him how you were feeling before! If you hadn't hidden it from him none of this would have happened!_

* * *

The next morning, having spent the night at the castle, Fluttershy sought out the princess and apologized for her outburst yesterday.

"I don't know why I said that...it's not your fault...it's all my fault…" Fluttershy whispered.

Princess Celestia turned from the scroll she was reading. She smiled down at Fluttershy sadly and in an uncharacteristic move, pulled the pegasus into a tight hug and began to cry.

"You're wrong...this is my fault dear Fluttershy…Discord...I never should have doubted him…or you."

Fluttershy whimpered,

"I never should have lied to him about my feelings…then he wouldn't have found out this way…"

The two pulled apart and Celestia wiped her eyes. She resumed her cool composer that she had perfected over the millennia.

"Dear Fluttershy...now is not the time to feel sorry for ourselves. The most important thing now is to find Discord."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Celestia picked up another scroll and as she read it she continued talking.

"So far there are no reports of anything out of the ordinary that would alert to Discord's location. Even in this distressed state, I doubt he would be able to resist causing chaos."

Fluttershy spoke up,

"I want to go home...I know it's a long shot...but...but I'm hoping...he…" She hung her head and sniffled. Celestia patted her head and whispered.

"Go...If you discover he's not there please come back right away. I'm going to keep Twilight here with me and Luna. I've also sent word for Princess Cadence, with the four of our magical abilities combined I'm hoping we can create a powerful enough location spell."

Fluttershy prayed in her heart that he would be home…but she knew it was doubtful.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

Discord still hadn't been found. The location spell failed every time the princesses tried it, which was once a day. The spell took a lot of magic to find a being as powerful as Discord, yet nothing they tried could pinpoint him. It was as if he had vanished and Fluttershy hadn't slept in those two weeks. No matter how much her friends tried to calm her she knew it was hopeless.

Fluttershy walked to the window of her room and whispered,

"Discord where are you? Please...please come back to me…"

She flinched at a pain in her stomach. She figured she was pushing herself too hard and should get some sleep.

She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the potion Twilight had made for her.

_Please Fluttershy...it'll help you sleep...it is safe I promise but...you can't keep going like this think of the baby._

Fluttershy sighed and took a sip of the potion. Then she crawled into bed and felt her muscles relax, the potion must have been strong...or she was just that tired.

* * *

"Okay honey what about this one?" Discord laughed as he pointed at a checkered rose.

Fluttershy giggled and leaned in to sniff its sweet fragrance.

"Hmm...smells like...blueberries...with a touch of cinnamon?" She guessed and Discord clapped laughing.

"Excellent! I say my dear you have an amazing nose...I really thought I would throw you off with the cinnamon!" He picked her up suddenly and kissed her,

"I should know by now that I can't fool the prettiest, smartest mare in Equestria!" He grinned.

She blushed and shook her head,

"I'm not the prettiest, that would be Rarity and Twilight is definitely smarter than me…" She whispered.

He shook his head chuckling and then he buried his nose in her mane whispering,

"Nonsense...you my dear are without question the most beautiful mare I have ever seen...remember I've seen many in my time...none can ever compare to you. You are beautiful inside and out…I love you Fluttershy."

He kissed her deeply and she sighed happily. Suddenly she was falling, she hit the ground hard and looked around.

The garden was dead, the ground was barren and the sky was grey. Everything was lifeless and it frightened her.

"Discord? Discord please...I'm...I'm afraid! Where are you! Don't leave me alone please!"

* * *

Fluttershy shot up in bed and wiped her eyes, wiping away the tears. So much for a restful sleep…

She sighed and got out of bed and winced at another pinch in her side. She looked up when her door burst open.

"Fluttershy! Oh good you're awake come on we gotta go to the throne room!" Rainbow yelled as she pushed Fluttershy towards the door.

"What's...what's going…" Fluttershy said as she looked back at Rainbow. Rainbow grunted as she continued to push Fluttershy,

"The have news on Discord-oof!" Rainbow suddenly fell to the floor and Fluttershy took off running.

"Hey wait for me!" Rainbow yelled as she followed her friend.

_They've found him! They've found him!_

Fluttershy kept chanting in her head. She burst into the throne room where everypony was already waiting. Celestia had a scroll levitating in her magic aura. The princess looked awful, she had dark circles under her eyes. Celestia had gotten as much sleep as Fluttershy had.

"Fluttershy...I think we may finally have a clue to where Discord is but…" Celestia hesitated and Luna stepped forward.

"She has to know sister…" Luna whispered, standing on Celestia's right. Celestia nodded and looked at Fluttershy, whose heart was pounding.

Fluttershy asked the question haunting her,

"Is...is he…" She whimpered and Twilight stepped forward and hugged her,

"Oh Fluttershy no! He's fine...alive and fine...but he's...well...he's…"

Again she hesitated and Fluttershy frowned.

Luna took the scroll from her sister and levitated it so Fluttershy could read...

_To the rulers of Equestria,_

_We send greetings from Draconia, Kingdom of Dragonkind. There have been disturbing happenings in our mountains to the west, the same that border your Crystal Empire. Reports have come in that unnatural events have occurred._

_Cotton candy clouds_

_Rocks levitating in the air_

_Jewels constantly changing size and shape on their own…the list goes on.  
_

_These things are magically based and as my kind has no magic it must be the work of something from your land. Any attempts made by our kingdom's warriors to discover the source is met with malice, I will spare details, but I can not sacrifice any more of my kind. We ask that you come at once to investigate and to rid our land of the nuisance. Naturally we will allow passage through the mountain pass as is the terms of our treaty with the equine lands. _

_We await your response, may it be swift on the winds._

_King Riconous, Ruler of Draconia_

Fluttershy's mouth was hanging open when she reread the location.

"Dra-conia! Land of...**_Dragons_**!" Discord had hidden himself in the one place he knew she'd be afraid of going to. The one place she'd never think to look.

"Yes...the King's reports all point to Discord's magic...we will need to bring him home at once, if he continues to torment Draconia and they believe it our work...it could lead to another Dragon War...Equestria can not handle another battle with the Dragons." Luna said as she took the scroll away from Fluttershy.

Celestia turned to Twilight.

"Twilight I will need you and you four..." She indicated Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, leaving Fluttershy out of the inclusion.

"To go with Princess Twilight in this mission. Do whatever it takes to bring Discord home."

The girls nodded and Fluttershy flew in front of them.

"I'm going too…"

"Fluttershy darling you can't possibly make this trek...you're…" Rarity began, but Fluttershy shook her head.

"He's my husband! This is my fault...I WILL bring him back...I'm going with or without you girls…" Fluttershy held her head high and stared them all down.

"Sugar cube...didn't you hear? This is a land inhabited by dragons...and well we all know how you..." Applejack looked uncomfortable, especially with Spike standing next to her.

Fluttershy crossed her arms and glared at her friends,

"I'm...going...I don't care if I have to fight through the changeling army to get to him..."

Even Spike tried to talk her out of it.

"Fluttershy...maybe you should stay here with me? What if the baby..."

Fluttershy shook her head. She looked at Twilight with her pleading eyes.

"Please...I have to see him..."

Finally Twilight sighed and nodded,

"Alright...but you have to stay close to us and if you feel any pains you have to tell us...Promise?"

Fluttershy nodded, ignoring the pinch in her side as she did.

_That one doesn't count…_

She looked out the window again…

_I'm coming Discord...I promise I'll make this right. Please let him listen to me...let him know I still love him with all my heart and I'll do anything to have him back.  
_

* * *

**Okay that's chapter eleven, I'm glad it wasn't too long, still longer than my usual chapters. So next chapter is under way as well and it should be shorter as it's one sided...you'll see what I mean.**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this chapter is all Discord! It's all showing what happened to him in the time he was missing. It's gonna get bumpy...hope you're all enjoying this and continue to love it (if you love it, if not that's okay too). Please let me know what you think by leaving a Review! *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

*Day One*

He had found the cave easily. Yes this was the perfect place for him to stay in. She wouldn't try to come here, not with all the dangers. At least he hoped she wouldn't, not when she was so far along…

He felt his heart split when he realized he would never meet his son. It was better though, if she felt it necessary to take away their son's magic why would she want him around. After all he was far more powerful than his son...that's why the ponies were afraid of his son already. They were afraid he would turn out just like daddy...

He would only be a danger to them...it was better this way.

That didn't make it hurt any less. He crawled into the cave and succumbed to the tears as he thought of his beautiful wife and her betrayal.

He never thought he would hear such words from her...never thought she would only see him as nothing but the evil overlord.

"Maybe I over reacted though...I mean she had looked upset when I left?"

He had floated above her invisible for a second watching her sob. It had taken every strong bone in his body not to go back and hold her.

_Maybe I should go back and apologize?_

He shook his head and frowned. No he wasn't going to go back no matter the temptation to pretend like none of this had happened.

At the end of the day pretending wouldn't make the hurt fade. It would only shatter his heart further.

_I can never go back...I'll just have to forget her...forget I love her...  
_

He grabbed his chest as it flamed with pain, the thought of not loving her caused him physical pain. He gasped as his heart ached further.

"Who am I kidding...I'll never stop loving her."

* * *

*Day Five*

He watched the hateful thing spin in the air. He should destroy it, throw it away, do anything but continue to stare at it. He lifted his claws intent on destroying the object that brought him daily pain.

Then as always when he tried to do anything to it he simply sighed and snatched it out of the air. He opened his claws and felt his heart shatter all over again.

How there was anything left of it he wasn't sure. All he knew was it broke every morning when he woke up and realized she wasn't next to him...and she never would be again.

"Why torture yourself like this Discord?" He whispered as he slipped his wedding ring back on his finger.

He looked around the cave he was in. He hadn't done much to change its appearance, as it matched his mood. Dark and desolate…

_Snap out of it Discord! You should have known better than to hand your heart over to a pony! You know you're incapable of love!_

The hateful voice shouted, it had started three days after he had left. he shook his head to rid himself of it.

Still it continued,

_Why are you moping inside this cave...why not take your revenge on those that have hurt you?_

"I don't want revenge...I want my wife back…" Discord whispered as he felt tears slide out of his eyes.

It was always like this now. He would get angry at her, for what she said, how she had betrayed him. Then he would want nothing more than to go back to her and hold her again.

Just one more touch, one more kiss, anything so long as he was with her again.

He curled up on the floor and sighed, closing his eyes. Instantly he saw an image of her.

Sitting out in their garden, softly singing to herself as she leaned against him. He always loved her voice, and was so humbled that she would share such a gift with him.

He knew she had stage fright and hated singing in front of others. So for her to willingly sing with him made his heart warm.

The image suddenly shattered as he thought of her hurtful words.

_SO WE DON'T END UP WITH ANOTHER LORD OF CHAOS!_

He opened his eyes and looked down at his wedding ring again.

_You can't go back...she doesn't want you anymore...she's afraid of you…_

He growled and pulled the ring off, throwing it to the back of the cave.

"I don't need her anyways...I did just fine on my own before I met her…

"Now I can do whatever I want without listening to her lecture me...without hearing her soft giggles...seeing her sweet smiles...yeah...I won't miss her...I won't miss running my claws through her mane...feeling her soft, butterfly kisses...or miss holding her in my arms…feeling her snuggled against my heart…"

He looked over to where he threw the ring. He got up on all fours and crawled over to it.

He picked it up and cried softly as he slipped it back on.

"Yeah...I don't need her…"

* * *

*Day Seven*

Discord chased away another set of Dragons by turning their large leathery wings into lead. They fell to the ground and instantly turned tail and ran. Their wings would return to normal once they were far enough away from him.

He turned back to his 'home' and curled up in the center.

_See how much fun that is? Messing with creatures is what you are! Why fight your true nature?_

"Go away...that's not who I am anymore...I'm not the Lord of Chaos…"

_Oh no? Well then why did your pretty, little pegasus say otherwise?_

_SO WE DON'T END UP WITH ANOTHER LORD OF CHAOS!_

Discord shut his eyes against the words.

"No...she was just scared...scared for our son…"

_Ha! If you really believed that you wouldn't be lurking in here and you'd be out there with her. Face it, you will always be the Lord of Chaos...no matter what you do!_

"No...I can't be...Fluttershy would…"

_What do you care what she thinks anymore? She betrayed you...stabbed you in the back! You can't possibly love her anymore!_

"Yes...yes I do…I will always love her…"

* * *

*Day Ten*

"Discord!" Her soft voice called. He turned to the mouth of the cave and there she was. His wife!

"Fluttershy? Is that you?" He whispered as he got up off the floor. She smiled at him and held out her arms.

"Of course my love! Please come back with me! I was wrong, I need you...your son needs you…"

"My son?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you...please come home!"

He smiled and walked over to her.

"Oh Fluttershy you don't know how happy I am to hear you say…" As he reached for her she disappeared.

His smile fell and his heart twisted…

"No...NO! WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME LIKE THIS!" He shouted as he picked up a rock and threw it. It shattered against the wall turning into butterflies which flew out the cave.

He fell to the ground and covered his head crying.

"Why do you bring these visions to haunt me?"

_I don't bring them...you do...by not letting her go! Rid her from your heart and this torment can end!_

"No...I won't forget her...ever...I will never forget my love for her...I can't."

_Then suffer the consequences...so long as she rules over you, you will NEVER be free…_

"I can't forget her...I won't...I love her too much...Fluttershy...I love you…"

* * *

*Day Fourteen*

"Discord...Discord why won't you look at me?"

"Because you're not real…" He whispered as he shut his eyes.

"How can you say that? If you'll just turn around...you'll see I'm really here...please Discord."

"You're not real...you're not real...you're not real…" He chanted as he covered his ears.

"Discord please...come home...I need you...I love you...think of me…think of your son...we need you...Discord come home…"

He cried as the voice finally faded away...it wasn't real...it was never real.

No matter how many times he let his heart hope, when he reached for her she would vanish. Then the voice would laugh at how pitiful he was…

Finally he had accepted reality. He knew he had to let her out of his heart, he had to rip her from his soul...

She was gone from his life and he would never have her back. He would be alone for all eternity and it was better that way…

"It's not real...not real...she's not real…she's not...never was." He whispered as he pulled off his wedding ring. He stared at it and cried harder.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy...I can't come back…It was never real..." He tossed the ring away and curled up into a ball.

_That's right...now you understand...she never really loved you. She only married you to keep you in line so they would never have to worry about the Lord of Chaos returning. _

_She'll never want you back, how can she when she's afraid of your magic? Afraid of the monster you are.  
_

_Now that you've let her go...you can return to who you truly are._

"No...now I can keep her safe…"

_Who cares? Why should you care when she doesn't care about you?_

"I don't care...but I'm not the Lord of Chaos...I'm...nothing…"

He curled up further and slowly began to fade into the darkness of him mind...still the last bit of hope clung to the light crying.

_No! You can't give up! Go back to her you idiot! She loves you and you love her! Don't give up hope, you have to go back to her! See her one more time and you'll know the truth!  
_

* * *

**I told you it would be short...and I know it was dark but not everything can be fluffy. Besides don't despair so much it's not the end! When have you ever known Discord to lose? Let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here we are chapter thirteen...I'm both proud and sad to say we are at the end of this adventure. Okay so in this chapter I've written in another song, Paul Brandt 'I Do'. It took me a longer time finding a song to fit this scenario...and unfortunately the only one I came up with is a male song, but the lyrics still fit, which one I changed to fit a female singer. I'm sure there are a hundred songs out there, but this one touched my heart and it fit where I want it. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter please leave a Review letting me know. *All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Fluttershy and the girls made it to the pass that separated Draconia and Equestra. Twilight was leading the group with Fluttershy taking up the rear.

She slightly flinched at another pain in her stomach.

_Oh please little one...not now…_

She took deep breaths and the pinch subsided. She looked up to see Pinkie Pie staring at her. Fluttershy gave her a brave smile. Pinkie however frowned and slowed her pace so she was walking next to Fluttershy.

"How bad?" Pinkie whispered.

Fluttershy jumped and stuttered,

"What...what do you mean Pinkie?"

"The contractions...how bad have they been getting?" Pinkie frowned.

Fluttershy blushed and shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean...I'm not having…"

Pinkie looked at the others then back at Fluttershy, a level of seriousness you wouldn't expect to see in Pinkie's eyes. Pinkie shivered slightly and suddenly Fluttershy had to stop as the pain was slightly stronger this time.

Pinkie put her arm under Fluttershy's and whispered,

"You can't fool the Pinkie Sense...Are they pretty bad? Maybe we should go back. The others can..."

"No Pinkie! Please...I'm so close to getting him back...I can't stop now...they're not that bad. Just...Just a small hindrance is all…please don't say anything to Twilight!"

Pinkie looked really worried, so Fluttershy gave her the biggest puppy eyes possible. Pinkie sighed, ears flat.

"Alright...cross my heart and hope to fly...stick a cupcake in my eye...I won't say anything so long as you promise if they get worse you'll say something?"

Fluttershy nodded and smiled at Pinkie in thanks.

"I think we should head off in that direction. According to the reports, the events were to the west." Twilight said as she looked over a map. Rainbow flew up a bit and scoped out the area.

"Hey girls! The way looks pretty bad. I'm not sure it's gonna be an easy trek." Rainbow flew back down and stared at Fluttershy.

"Last chance Flutters...I think I speak for all of us when I say this isn't a good idea." Rainbow said and all her friends nodded in agreement. Fluttershy shook her head,

"I'm seeing this through girls...I told you I need to see Discord…"

She hung her head and began to softly cry.

"I need to see him..._**I**_ have to be the one to bring him home…" She raised her head and implored her friends.

"Please understand...If I'm not the one to bring him home...I'll still lose him...he'll be back, but not completely...my heart can't accept that. I need my husband back."

Applejack stepped forward and wrapped her hoof around Fluttershy and wiped away her tears.

"Easy there sugar...we're gonna bring him back. Count on it." Applejack whispered, making Fluttershy feel a little better.

Pinkie's body suddenly spasmed for a second.

"Pinkie what's…" Rarity started,but Pinkie covered her mouth hushing her.

"Somethings not right girls...My Pinkie Sense is telling me there's something dangerous near here." Pinkie whispered looking around.

Rainbow flew up a bit and looked around, she shrugged and shouted back down, ignoring Pinkie's frantic waving.

"I don't see anything? Maybe it's just that we're in a land full of dragons?"

"Yes and maybe you should listen to the little pink one?" A deep voice rumbled behind Rainbow, who turned too late. She turned just as a red tail hit her and shot her into the mountain side.

"Rainbow!" They all yelled, running over to their friend. Rainbow was shaking her head, but she was really disoriented. Fluttershy looked back where Rainbow had been and saw three medium-sized dragons hovering in the air. The three were the same in build and shape, spines running along their backs to the ends of their tales.

One was silver, one was blue and the red one which had hit Rainbow.

"Oh look brothers! Seems we don't have to hunt too hard for lunch today, it walked so nicely into our territory." The silver one chuckled.

Twilight stepped forward, spreading out her wings.

"Halt! I am Princess Twilight of Equestria! We are here by the orders of your king...King Riconous!"

The three dragons pulled back, then looked at each other. The blue one whispered,

"You hear that? The king…"

Then suddenly they all burst into laughter. Surprising and confusing all the ponies, Fluttershy knew now was a good time to run.

"Girls...we should…"

"Oh the KING! Ha what fun...my food hasn't made me laugh in so long! Now little pony, since you are looking so confused let me explain...Out here where we now our, this is where we are known as rogues...which means we have _**no **_king. So you are in _**our **_territory, not _**his**_." The red one laughed.

Twilight stepped back and gulped. Fluttershy whispered again,

"We have to get out of here…"

Still no one heard her and the dragons circled them, Twilight's horn began to glow. She fired a warning shot among the trio. They moved out-of-the-way and continued to laugh.

The silver one looked them over before spotting Fluttershy,

"Dibs on the yellow, winged one...she has the most meat on her."

Fluttershy shrank back in fear. The dragons suddenly unsheathed their claws and dove at the group. Twilight and Rarity tried to repel them with their magic, but Rarity wasn't a fighter and Twilight couldn't get a clear shot.

As the trio gained speed they opened their mouths. Fluttershy screamed and suddenly there was a bright flash.

* * *

Twilight and the others opened their eyes and sighed in relief.

"Maybe we were closer to Discord than we thought?" Rarity said as she brushed some dirt off her.

"I'm just glad we all got away no matter who did it." Rainbow mumbled still rubbing her head.

Suddenly Pinkie gasped running around frantically.

"What Pinkie! Don't tell me you sense more dragons?" Twilight exclaimed her horn glowing.

Pinkie shook her head crying.

"Worse...Fluttershy is gone!"

"We have to find her y'all!" Applejack shouted, but as she was going to take off running, Twilight stopped her.

"As much as we need to find her. Rainbow won't be able to keep up...her wing was badly injured in the fall. We shouldn't split up either." Twilight said as she wrapped Rainbow's wing with bandages, luckily Spik had packed...Uncanny his ability to predict they'd need them.

"But...but Flutters…" Pinkie started, but then bit her lip. They could all see and internal conflict in Pinkie as she began to shake.

"Oh Fluttershy...I'm so sorry...I can't…" Pinkie whispered, then she ran up to Twilight and threw her arms around Twilight's neck crying.

"I'm a horrible friend…"

"Pinkie what are you…" Rarity began, but Pinkie shouted.

"The baby is coming! Fluttershy has been having contractions since we left the station at the Crystal Empire and they're only getting worse!"

Twilight pushed Pinkie off angry,

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew?"

Pinkie's pupils got huge as she sobbed more…then she whispered,

"I Pinkie Promised I wouldn't tell…"

Twilight closed her mouth and the others stared at Pinkie in wonder. She would never break a promise to a friend...the idea seemed to cause her physical pain. So for her to do so now, meant the situation was very dire.

"It's alright Pinkie...we'll...we'll get her back...along with Discord…" Rainbow hissed in pain as she stood up.

"Let's go…" Twilight said.

* * *

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The dragons were gone, but so were her friends. She searched the area near her, but she was alone.  
"Twilight! Rarity! Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie answer me!" She began to panic, where was she...for that matter how did she get there?

A small pain in her stomach gave her the answer.

Her son had somehow teleported her away from the danger...she only hoped her friends had gotten away too.

_You saved me little one...how could mommy have ever doubted your heart...I'm so sorry._

She looked around and whimpered. She was all alone, in strange mountains, where dangerous dragons were lurking. Worse, the pains were increasing with time.

"Discord...where are you…" She gasped as another bright flash consumed her. When she took her hoof away from her eyes she was staring into a dark cave.

"I'll give you one thing...you're definitely your father's son…"

She took a few steps into the cave, shaking at what could be inside. She screamed when she saw a shadow move near the back of the cave. She jumped behind a boulder gasping, then she took a deep breath and peaked around the side of the rock.

The shadow moved again, but this time she could make out two wings stretching...one bat, one feathered…

"Discord!" She shouted in joy as she came out from behind the rock. She began to cry as she said,

"Oh honey I'm so glad I found you...please...I'm so sorry about what I said before...I need you…"

"Go away…" He whispered from where he was laying. She froze, but shook her head.

Of course he would be angry and not want to see her. She continued forwards, walking closer as she whispered,

"Please Discord...I know I was wrong...we won't bind our son's magic. We'll be together, all three of us. Discord I love you...please...say something…" She pleaded as she was standing next to him. He was a bit difficult to see in the darkness of the cave, but she could see he was curled into a ball, hiding his head.

"Discord...please...I love you so much...please say it's not too late...come home...please come home with me."

He growled at her and she took a step back startled,

"Go away...you're not real...you're not real...why...why do you still haunt me so?"

Fluttershy jumped at his words. He thought she wasn't real? How could he think that?

"Discord...I'm right here...I promise you please just look at me...touch me and you'll see."

He lifted his head slightly and she became hopeful. That hope disintegrated when she saw how dull his eyes were, they looked so lifeless. Nothing like her happy, laughing husband.

None of his former wit and joy was evident now. It broke her heart to see him look so...so...dead…

_Oh Discord...what have I done?_

He growled at her again, narrowing his eyes.

"No...you're not...you never are...never were…leave…"

"Discord…" She reached for him and he slashed at her with his claws, startling her. She screamed and fell backwards. She scooted away from him, flinching at the pain in her side.

"I SAID LEAVE! I WILL NOT FALL FOR ANYMORE TRICKS!" He shouted, then he turned from her again, walking to the mouth of the cave and she heard him start to cry.

"Just leave me alone…No more visions of her...no more...I can't handle...just end the torment…"

Fluttershy slowly got up. She wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with him, but she knew Discord was more lost than they had suspected. She took a step forward and her hoof came in contact with something cold and smooth.

She looked down and picked up the tiny object with a gasp. It was his wedding ring.

_So long as our love burns bright my darling...this will never leave my finger._

It was the words he had whispered to her while they were lying in bed together. Snuggled close on their wedding night. To see it lying in the dirt shattered her heart and made her realize just how much Discord had been hurt by what she had done.

She looked at him, he was sitting at the mouth of the cave, his ears laid back, and he was still crying. She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do to make him see…

* * *

_She's not real...she's not real...I can't let myself hope again…_

Discord sat there, knowing that if he ignored the phantom long enough, it would eventually fade away. Just as it always did, never mind this time he was so sure he actually smelt her when she had stood so close.

He had lifted his head, when the sweet aroma had hit his nostrils. Then he had looked at her and that voice told him,

_She would never be real...never was…_

_SO WE DON'T END UP WITH ANOTHER LORD OF CHAOS!_

So he had snarled and slashed at the phantom, determined to make it disappear. Still the thing taunted him, falling over screaming. Making him feel like even more of a monster…

He cried harder,

"Why...why do you still follow me...why can't I just be left alone…" He whispered to himself.

He curled up again, staying at the mouth of the cave, enjoying the small amount of sunlight.

The cave behind him was silent once more, the thing would be gone now...fading back into the corners of his mind...just as it always did…

His ear perked when he heard a soft sound behind him...no..not a sound...a voice...a voice that was so familiar to him.

He slowly lifted his head...dare he hope…

_I've seen the storm clouds in your eyes_

_But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home at last_

_I rescued you, you rescued me_

_And we're right where we should be _

_When we're together_

(He turned his head to look back)

_I know the questions in your mind_

_But go ahead and ask me one more time_

_You'll find the answer's still the same_

_It won't change from day to day_

_For worse or better…_

She was walking towards him...his heart began to beat faster.

_Will I promise to be your best friend_

_And am I here until the end_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you_

_And did I say my love is true_

_Honey, I will, I am, I can, I have, I do…_

She was so close now...if he just reached out. He lifted his claws towards her, she smiled at him…

_Pathetic…_

The voice hissed and he snatched his claws back...no not again…

He turned his head away from her, determined to ignore these new tricks.

"Discord…" She whispered.

He turned his head back despite the voice saying not to...she was right next to him...still...she wasn't real...wasn't real…

_I know that time will disappear_

_But this love we're building on will always be here_

_No way that this is sinking sand_

_On this solid rock we'll stand _

_Forever_

_Will I promise to be your best friend_

_And am I here until the end_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you_

_And did I say my love is true_

_Honey I will, I am, I can, I have, I do_

So close...she was so close...that last amount of hope reached into his heart...dare he trust it?

_Honey I will, I am, I can, I have_

_Oh I will, I am, I can, I have_

She picked up his paw and his heart rate tripled…she...she was...she is…

_Honey I will, I am, I can, I have…_

She slipped his wedding ring back on his finger

_I do…_

* * *

"Fluttershy…" He whispered. She smiled up at him, yes it was working...he was coming back to her.

"It's me Discord...I love you...I'm sorry my love for all the hurt I've caused you…"

He continued to stare at her, then he turned his paw and cupped her cheek. She nuzzled into the touch, how she had missed it so much. She saw the spark returning to his eyes as he stroked her skin.

"Discord...it's time to go home…" She whispered, hoping he wouldn't withdraw again.

He didn't, but neither did he answer her, he just continued to stare at her. As if he couldn't let himself believe she was real...as if he was afraid to.

She leaned in and placed her lips over his. He tensed, then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She sighed happily, this is where she belonged, forever. Wrapped in the arms of Discord, her one true love…

He set her away and she smiled as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Fluttershy...I can't believe...I never thought...I thought you were afraid…"

She hushed him and nuzzled her nose against his cheek, she whispered.

"I'm so sorry I ever was my love...that I ever doubted my son...or you. I know what a good heart you have and yet I let my fears take over." She pulled away and smiled at him.

He chuckled and the sound warmed her heart, yes that was the Discord she loved.

He said,

"I guess I over reacted again...I should have realized it was just another fear I could have helped you overcome...instead I ran...I ran like the coward I am." He looked down and sighed,

"I'm sorry Fluttershy...I never should have left...no matter what was said between us...I should have stayed and worked through it with you."

She lifted his head up again and kissed him, feeling him relax.

"I'm sorry I chased you away...I never should have said those hurtful things...I didn't mean any of it...I was simply lashing out in fear. You know I don't see you as the Lord of Chaos...all I see is my warm, sweet, loving husband...who I want to be with for all eternity."

He smiled at her and his eyes filled with tears again. He cupped her chin and gave her a quick kiss, whispering.

"Now I do…"

He suddenly jumped up and glared down at her,

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? You're still pregnant for Celestia's sake! How could you…"

She cut him off by bursting into laughter and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She let him go and stepped back still laughing. She smiled up at him as he crossed his arms.

"There's my husband...but to answer your question I'm not...Oh my gosh! The girls! Discord they're still out there somewhere...we were attacked and then there was this flash and I was separated from…"

He placed his claw over her mouth…

"Okay..okay...calm down or you'll go into early labor…" He chuckled at his own joke and she blushed as another painful contraction reminded her…

_Too late…_

"Now let's get our friends here then we can all go home." He whispered. She nodded and he snapped his fingers. The girls appeared in the cave screaming.

"Oh thank goodness you are all alright!" Fluttershy yelled as they looked around the cave.

At the sound of her voice they turned and smiled, none more so thank Pinkie who ran over and threw her arms around Fluttershy.

"Oh Fluttershy...I'm so...glad you're okay...please forgive me…" Pinkie cried, confusing Fluttershy.

"Forgive you for what?" She whispered, but Twilight and the others ran over.

Twilight gave Discord a quick hug and said,

"Discord! Oh I'm so glad we found you...well that Fluttershy found you...you'll have to tell us the full story later. Right now…"

Twilight stopped and frowned at Fluttershy as Pinkie released her from the hug. Pinkie looked down and away from Fluttershy sadly.

_Oh that's what you're sorry for…_

"Fluttershy you promised…" Twilight whispered and Fluttershy hung her head.

"I had to find him...and it's not that bad…" She whispered.

Discord looked between the two and slapped his face.

"I take it neither of you are going to tell me are you?"

Fluttershy opened her mouth to tell him but it came out as a scream as she dragged into the air and carried away.

"Fluttershy!" The girls screamed.

She was snatched up by the silver dragon from before. He hovered in the air and held her in his hand. He laughed when she struggled,

"What's wrong little pony...don't you want to be friends? Maybe come over for dinner?"

She whimpered and whispered,

"Oh no...I'd love...to be...it's just...my husband is down there waiting for me so if you would just…"

The dragon laughed again,

"Well we can have the family over for dinner...which one is your husband?"

"Me…" Discord growled.

The dragon turned and yelled at the monster behind him. Discord had grown so large he was easily bigger than any dragon in existence. He reached out and grabbed the dragon's throat with his claws.

"And now I would like my wife back…" He held out his paw and the dragon dropped Fluttershy into Discord's palm. Discord wrapped his fingers around her gently, he didn't release the dragon from his tight grip though. Instead he pulled the dragon closer and growled at him.

"I suggest you leave this area right now before I change my mind and permanently turn you into a fly…"

He dropped the dragon and the beast flew off in a hurry, Fluttershy giggled when the creature ran past his two companions who were heading towards them. She could hear the silver one shout,

"Turn back! Those ponies aren't worth it! Turn back!"

The other two looked over and Discord let out a loud roar that even she had to cover her ears for. The other two quickly turned tail and followed their companion.

Then Discord snorted and looked down at Fluttershy. He slowly shrank back to his normal size and held her in his arms.

"Oh thank Celestia...come on honey let's go home…" He whispered.

She nodded as he flew back to their friends, who were all still waiting in the cave.

"Oh Fluttershy you're safe...I knew you would be once this blockhead took off...that's why I stayed here." Rainbow said as she brushed her hoof against her chest.

"Hey!" Discord shouted as he put Fluttershy on the ground.

Applejack snorted,

"Yeah that's why you didn't _**fly **_after her."

All of them laughed, until Fluttershy gasped and doubled over in pain. Discord was next to her again, with his claws under her chin.

"Darling what's wrong...tell me…"

"We need to get home now!" Fluttershy shouted.

Discord looked around confused,

"But...what's…"

"She's having the baby you nitwit!" Twilight shouted as she came over to Fluttershy's other side telling her to keep breathing.

Discord was frozen then he shook his head and shouted.

"What! Why...how...when…"

"Honey...let's...deal...with...the...questions..._**LATER**_!" Fluttershy screamed as the next wave was worse than all the rest before it. It was her scream of pain that finally snapped Discord into action. He snapped his fingers and the seven of them were teleported to Ponyville's Hospital. He left the other five mares in the waiting room as he carried Fluttershy through to her doctor.

* * *

"It's okay honey you're doing great…" Discord whispered as he held her hoof. She was crying and in so much pain.

"I can't do this Discord...I can't…"

"Nonsense...you've been through worse…"

"NAME ONE!" She shouted at him, gripping his claws in a death grip. He flinched, but continued to comfort her as he doctor encouraged her to keep pushing.

"Well...what about when you resisted me in the maze...or when you stood up to…"

She screamed again and he realized he had to change tactics.

"It's okay love...I know it's hard, but you'll make it through this. I promise, because I'm here with you, to help you through it."

She looked over at him then and he gave her a bright smile.

"I love you Fluttershy...you can do this...be strong honey...just like I know you are." He kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"Okay one more push...this little guy is being as difficult as possible…" The doctor said.

Fluttershy still giggled even through the pain,

"Just...like...daddy…"

Discord smiled at her.

"Come on honey...one more…"

Suddenly the room was filled with the shrill cries of a baby.

"Congratulations you two...a healthy boy." The doctor said as he held up their son.

_Their son…_

* * *

Discord sat next to her as she held their sleeping son. He definitely was daddy's boy. He was a little baby draconequus, his body features although smaller, matched his father exactly. His head had two tiny bumps where they were sure horns would grow.

The only thing of dad's he didn't have were his fang, beard and mane. The baby had a soft pink mane and tuft on his tail, same color as Fluttershy's.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked Discord as he continued to stare at the tiny creature.

"Me? I don't know...what if I drop him…"

She giggled and handed the bundle to her husband.

"You won't drop him...here just hold him gently." She placed their son in Discord's arms and instantly he was sold. His heart swelled to the point of bursting as he held the tiny creature he had helped create.

"Look at him...he's...perfect...just like his mother." Discord smiled over at her and she smiled back. Their son yawned and suddenly opened his eyes for the first time to stare up at his father.

Discord laughed as he looked into the clear teal eyes of his son, he whispered,

"Yes...just like his mother…"

Discord leaned in and wrapped his family in a warm hug.

"I can't believe I almost gave this up…" He whispered and Fluttershy hushed him.

"Let's not talk like that now love...today is only for happiness."

Discord nodded giving her a soft kiss. He looked down again at his son and asked,

"So what about his name?"

Fluttershy beamed up at him,

"I thought I'd leave that up to you dear...so...what is your son's name?"

Discord thought about it. As much as he wanted to name his son after himself...he knew his son would be nothing like the old Discord. So he thought of the future and looked at his wife smiling,

"Kibou…" He whispered and Fluttershy looked at him confused.

"Kibou...why that…" He cut her off with another kiss and smiled explaining.

"It's a name I picked up in my many, many years darling...and it's perfect for him. He'll know what his future will always hold with a name like this…"

Fluttershy grinned,

"So what does it mean exactly my love?"

Discord smiled at his son as the tiny thing reached up and played with his beard. Yes it described his son perfectly...

"Hope…"

* * *

**That's it everyone! The end of Discord's and Fluttershy's ups and downs of married life. I hope you all enjoyed this story and continue to love and support Fluttercord! There will be one more chapter as the epilogue, then I'm taking a break. Sorry, but book three which is Kibou's story is really giving me trouble and I want it to be perfect. So please review and let me know if you enjoyed the ending.**

**P.S. Sorry I sprung the end on you guys, but I wanted it to be unexpected. Love all of you and thanks for all the support you've shown me over the course of these two books!**


	14. Epilogue

**Alright everyone this is it and since it's the epilogue it is short. The finale to Mending Love, I hope all of you enjoyed this story and continue to support Fluttercord as the best couple. I promise book three will happen it's just on a back burner right now. I still have to map out how I want it to go and since Kibou is an OC I'm going to have to sit and do a lot of work on him. Thank you all for the support you've shown me. Thanks to all of you I've got my mojo back, I love everyone!**

* * *

Fluttershy rolled over and reached for Discord. She only felt the cold sheets. She sat up and looked around, then she smiled to herself and got out of bed. She knew where to find him at this hour, same as every night for the last week.

She flew over to the nursery and peaked in. Sure enough there was her darling husband, standing next to the crib.

Fluttershy quietly flew over and put her arms around Discord's neck, leaning her head against him.

"He's not going anywhere you know." She whispered and Discord softly chuckled in response. He turned and took her in his arms giving her a soft kiss.

"I know my love...I can't seem to help myself. All I want is to keep my family safe...you two are draining my sanity." He chuckled again and kissed her, stroking her mane as he did.

Then he pulled back and smiled down at their sleeping son.

"But it's the best kind of madness." He whispered.

She giggled and flew out of his arms.

"Come back to bed love...it's cold when you're not there." She winked at him and his smile widened. He turned back to their son and leaned his long neck over the side. He placed a soft kiss on their son's forehead and whispered,

"I love you son..."

* * *

Discord snuggled against Fluttershy and she sighed in response. He slowly opened one eye and glanced out the window. Celestia hadn't raised the sun yet, but he could see a thin layer of frost on the window.

_It's going to be colder today..._

He sighed and closed his eye again determined to stay in his warm bed for as long as possible. He grinned as his hold on his wife tightened.

_Especially with such a beautiful prize next to me._

He slowly started drifting back to sleep.

"DAD! DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S HEARTH'S WARMING DAY!" Kibou popped into their room and began to bounce around his parent's bed.

Discord growled and snuggled further under the blankets.

"Son...the sun isn't even up yet…" He grumbled, but his son wasn't deterred.

Instead Kibou floated above his head and grinned down at him. Discord felt Fluttershy laugh next to him.

"Come on Dad! There are so many presents! Let's go!" Kibou shouted as he popped out of their room. Presumably back into the living room. Discord grumbled again,

"I love that kid to death, but if that little brat wakes me up early one more time...I'm sending him to the desert."

Fluttershy laughed and rolled over giving him a soft kiss on the nose.

"You didn't mind when he woke you up in the morning when we first brought him home." She said and he rolled his eyes, making her giggle again. He smiled, heavens how he still loved that sound above all others.

"Yes, but now he's five...besides he was cuter back then…" Discord chuckled.

"Hey!"

They looked up and the two of them laughed at the pout on Kibou's face. Discord shot out of bed grabbing his son.

"Oh come now...you know I still think you're adorable son! Why just look at this cute, little tummy...in fact it's looking awful yummy?" Discord grinned at his son who started squirming and laughing. Discord opened his mouth and slowly inched towards his son's exposed stomach.

"No! No!" Kibou popped out of the room again, making Discord laugh. Then he heard a soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Daddy you promised you'd teach me how to ice skate this year…"

Discord's heart melted, the word daddy was his son's secret weapon. Anytime his son called him that, Discord fell at the five year old's feet.

He chuckled and went to the door opening it.

"Alright...I'm awake, but you know…" He grinned back at him wife.

"I don't think mommy's fully awake. What do you think son?"

"Oh no you two don't...don't even think about it!" Fluttershy shouted from under the blankets.

Discord winked at his son and Kibou raced to his mother shouting,

"Tickle attack! Tickle attack!" He launched himself into the bed and began to attack his mother. Fluttershy laughed and shouted,

"Discord help!"

"Of course...Tickle attack!" He jumped into bed too and began to tickle Fluttershy along with his son.

"Ah! You're...both...impossible!" Fluttershy laughed.

Discord scooped both his wife and his son into his arms. He gave each of them a kiss and chuckled. He set Kibou down and whispered,

"Go ahead and pick out one present. You can open it while you wait for your mother and me."

Needing no further encouragement, Kibou ran out of their room.

"What's the likelihood he'll stop at one?" Fluttershy whispered.

Discord chuckled again and turned to his beautiful wife. He kissed her and whispered,

"Since he's _**my** _son...none."

She laughed and when she looked at him, she had an interesting sparkle in her eyes.

"You love being a father don't you?" She said as she nuzzled his nose.

"Very much so, my love. You and Kibou mean more to me than all of Equestria. Nothing could make me happier than I am with the two of you in my life."

She pulled out of his arms and grinned at him. He raised his eyebrow in question. She grabbed his paw and placed it over her stomach. Discord looked into her eyes surprised.  
"What about another one?" She whispered.

Discord laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh darling is it true? Are you sure?" He smiled down at her as she nodded.

"Yes I went to the doctors the other day, when I started noticing the symptoms. I wanted to be positive before I told you."

Discord felt his heart burst. Another baby...

"Oh Fluttershy...This is wonderful news, I couldn't ask for a better present. I love you so much." He whispered, stroking his claws through her mane.

She kissed him and then nuzzled into his chest.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Day Discord."


End file.
